Había una vez
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Había una vez un cachorro de león que se perdió en el bosque y un dragón que lo encontró y lo acurrucó en sus alas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué quieres decir con que perdiste a Albus?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny, cuando llegó a casa de una misión y la encontró llorando.

-Harry-exclamó Hermione, parándose entre Ginny y él, pero el moreno la ignoró y se arrodilló frente a ella, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-No, quiero que me digas exactamente cómo lo perdiste- exclamó. -Tiene 3 meses. No camina, no habla... se supone que debía estar en tus brazos-y ante sus palabras la pelirroja alzó los ojos y miró a su esposo, temblando.

-No sé cuando se lo llevaron, Harry. Me distraje un segundo y cuando regresé con él no estaba, ni él ni su carrito.

-¿Cuando regresaste con él?

-Fueron dos minutos, Harry. Dos. Vi ese vestido precioso en la vitrina y me quedé mirándolo. Olvide, -sollozó- olvidé que llevaba a Albus. Entré y le pregunté a la mujer cuanto costaba y entonces, cuando busqué mi cartera para ver si tenía dinero suficiente me acordé que lo tenía conmigo. Corrí a buscarlo, pero ya no estaba.

-¿Te olvidaste de nuestro hijo?

-Oh, Harry. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento.

-¿Ya lo has buscado en los alrededores? ¿Reportaste a los aurores? ¿Hay testigos?-casi demandó con dolor y ella negó y se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo pasó esto?-le exigió a su amiga y ella bajó la mirada, consciente de que Harry había estado casi aislado del mundo por dos semanas. Ron apareció tras él, con una sonrisa, hasta ver como todos estaban tensos y tristes.

-Hace tres días.

-¿Qué pasó hacer tres días?-preguntó su amigo, pero fue ignorado por todos. -¿Ginny?¿Por qué lloras?

-Tres días-repitió Harry. Si no lo habían encontrado hasta ahora probablemente no lo encontrarían, podía estar muerto... Negó con la cabeza y salió de la Madriguera, corriendo hacia el ministerio, dónde exigió que le informaran todo lo que tuvieran de la desaparición de Albus. El Mundo Mágico enloqueció buscando a su hijo y Harry también lo hizo, pero días después se echó a llorar en el Ministerio.

No había ni una pista. No podían localizarlo con magia. Nadie había visto quien se lo llevó...

-Harry-exclamó Ginny, arrodillándose a su lado para consolarlo, pero él se apartó bruscamente de ella y no la miró.

-No me toques-exclamó y se desapareció.

Apareció en el cuarto de Al y miró su cuna vacía.

Su corazón lloró nuevamente.

Y sollozó.

.

Draco, sonrió meciendo a Scorpius en sus brazos y rió cuando el bebé lo hizo. Cada viernes, se tomaba un poco de tiempo para salir con su hijo al parque. Vivían en el mundo muggle, así que al slytherin no le preocupaba mucho que lo vieran o vieran la marca en su brazo, y disfrutaba de la música y los bailes que de vez en vez se ofrecían gratuitamente ahí.

Estaba molestando a Scorp con una paleta cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé y confundido, miró a los alrededores, pero nadie parecía tener un bebé llorando. Una vez más escuchó el llanto, y con cautela, tomó a su pequeño en brazos y caminó, preguntándose si era el único que escuchaba ese llanto. Parecía que Scorpius podía oírlo también, porque soltó a llorar y sincronizó su llanto con el niño.

Ante el llanto de su heredero, Draco se apresuró a encontrarlo y giró la cabeza para todos lados. Caminó guiado por su oído hasta llegar a un área alejada del resto y lo halló entre unos arbustos, rojo de llanto y apretando sus pequeños puños. Tenía un pequeño muñeco con él y al parecer, ese muñeco estaba haciendo un escudo que hacía que ningún muggle lo escuchara.

Era un bebé mágico.

Merlín.

Se apresuró a sacar su varita y desactivar el escudo, antes de tomarlo en sus manos con dificultad, ya que aún tenía a Scorpius en sus brazos. Se sentó en una banqueta antes de buscar un biberón para él y se lo ofreció de inmediato. El menor lo tomó con desesperación y Scorp balbuceó contento del silencio. Aliviado también, Draco miró al bebé en sus manos y lo observó con cuidado.

Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello oscuro, pero no tenía nada con él visible que dijera su nombre o diera una pista de quien era. Draco ni siquiera podía ir al mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña porque había sido exiliado por sus crímenes de guerra, así que no podía simplemente llevar al niño y preguntar de quien era.

En eso estaba pensando cuando su chivatoscopio vibró y miró a unas personas caminando cerca de dónde había encontrado al bebé. Al notar que venían encapuchados, sus sospechas crecieron y tapó al bebé rápidamente con una de las mantas de Scorpius, antes de mezclarse entre la gente y salir corriendo de ahí. No estaba seguro si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no le pareció que el infante estuviera a salvo. Apenas llegó a casa, activó sus escudos y lanzó cientos de hechizos al bebé, intentando saber si podrían estar rastreándolo, pero no parecía así.

Con menos adrenalina en su cuerpo, y ya sin sospechar del bebé, Draco puso a Scorpius en su cuna, y con cuidado, baño al pequeño bebé, y le cambió los pañales. Era aún más pequeño que Scorpius, así que decidió vestirlo con su ropa y ponerlo en la cuna con él. A su hijo no pareció molestarle porque de inmediato empezó a tocarlo como a un juguete nuevo.

-Bien, ahora que estás limpio, veamos quién eres -exclamó el rubio y sacó su varita, apuntándola al instante al bebé.-Nomen revelatum

Poco a poco, las palabras se fueron formando y Draco jadeó sorprendido cuando terminó de formarse

_Albus Potter_

¿Cómo...?-se preguntó mirando al niño- ¿Cómo es que había terminado tan lejos de su padre?

No había forma que Potter fuera uno de los encapuchados o dejara a su hijo morir de hambre.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- le preguntó al bebé y este lo miró con sus ojos verdes enormes, haciendo que el corazón de Draco ronroneara.

Y sonrió.

.

.

_Había una vez un cachorro de león que se perdió en el bosque_

_y un dragón que lo encontró y lo acurrucó en sus alas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco y Pansy habían sido desterrados del mundo mágico hacía unos años y si bien no habían podido casarse mágicamente habían vivido como si lo estuvieran. Consiguieron una casa, un trabajo y habían tenido a Scorpius; pero Pansy no había sobrevivido al parto, y desde entonces Draco cuidaba de su hijo por sí mismo.

Él creía que si bien no era un padre excepcional, no era un mal padre, pero ahora que tenía al hijo de Potter con él empezaba a dudar si lo era. El pequeño Potter no tenía el horario al cual había acostumbrado a Scorpius, se despertaba por la noche lo que le recordaba los primeros meses de nacido de su pequeña copia, y era fan de las cosas dulces, lo que era todo lo contrario a su hijo y ocasionaba que tuviera que hacer doble desayuno, merienda y cena. No era que le molestara a Draco, porque ahora no tenía que preocuparse de que su hijo se aburriera y ponía tener un poco de tiempo para realizar los quehaceres, pero tenía que lavar la ropa con más frecuencia y tenía que justificar a sus niñeras como había terminado cuidando a un bebé extra mientras iba al trabajo y no podía llevarlo.

Gracias a Merlín aún conservaba su magia y había podido duplicar el carrito para dos infantes, el tamaño de la cuna y muchas cosas más; y tenía dos brazos por lo que podía acurrucar a dos niños en su pecho cuando veía la televisión. Y aunque amaba al nuevo bebé, especialmente cuando besaba su pequeña cabeza en las noches en que insistía en no dormir, sabía que Potter debería estar buscándolo y extrañándolo, y si la situación fuera todo lo contrario, el héroe le devolvería a Scorpius aún si lo detestaba.

El problema era que Draco no tenía como enviarle un mensaje por lechuza y no podía enviarle un patronus que era lo único que se le ocurría porque nunca había aprendido a hacer uno, porque no lo vio en clases y no tenía acceso a libros mágicos. Intentó aparecerse en el Ministerio, pero la clave había cambiado, e intentó armar un pequeño alboroto en el mundo muggle pero nadie había aparecido. Además, aquellos magos con capucha estaban dando vueltas alrededor, por lo que tras mucho pensarlo decidió mudarse. Preparó cuidadosamente todos los arreglos y en poco tiempo cambió su pequeño departamento por una casa con jardín. También le puso una pulsera que hechizó con un hechizo localizador y con un poco de su sangre creó un lazo con él, para brindarle un poco de magia Malfoy. Por su mente pasó el proceso de adopción, pero se dijo a si mismo que éste no ere su hijo, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara con él jugando en la alfombra, cuánto tiempo pasara convenciéndolo de comer sus papillas, cuan mojado quedara tras una batalla en la bañera o los juguetes que le hubiera comprado.

-¡Eso es, Albus! - exclamó cuando le puso su mameluco y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago. El bebé rió y el slytherin rió con él, antes de hacer lo mismo con su hijo. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos y apuestos, Draco los colocó en su carrito y se preparó para un gran viaje. -Muy bien preciosos, iremos a Londres. Según recuerdo la casa Black estaba en el área muggle así que si tenemos suerte podremos encontrar a Potter por ahí, sino, al menos daremos un lindo paseo.

Así que eso hicieron, tomaron un bus y caminaron tranquilamente alrededor de la ciudad. Draco estaba a punto de rendirse cuando una ola de magia cruzó junto a él. Volteando, miró alrededor esperando ver a los magos que buscaban a los bebés aparecerse, en cambio lo único que vio una casa aparecer frente a él y desaparecer con la misma rapidez.

Esa era la casa Black.

Diez, once, trece...

-Doce de Grimmauld Place-exclamó pero la casa no apareció.-Genial.

.

Harry le había pedido el divorcio a Ginny.

-No puedo verte-exclamó- cuando te miró pienso en Albus, y entonces yo... no puedo verte Ginny. No puedo ver Grimmauld Place, no puedo ver el cuarto lleno de las cosas de Al. No puedo vivir contigo de la misma manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que yo no lo extraño? ¿Crees que no me duele no verlo cuando abro los ojos?

Harry bajó la mirada.

-Sé que te duele, pero no puedo lidiar conmigo mismo en este momento.

-¿Me culpas, no es así?-lloró ella y él negó.

-No, me culpo a mi por no estar. Siempre supe que no eras el prospecto maternal, pero yo deseaba tanto un hijo...

-Esto es completamente injusto.

La muñeca de Harry se encendió de color rojo.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Dónde vas?

-No tienes porque saberlo.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ginny, poniéndose de pie y fue ese momento, ese mismo momento en que una ola de magia los golpeó. Ambos se tambalearon y Harry se apuró a sacar su varita. Se desapareció al Ministerio. Cuando llegó todos los aurores estaban ahí.

-Harry-llamó Ron.

-¿Ron, qué pasó?

-No lo sé.

Todos los aurores hablaban entre sí. De pronto el Jefe de Aurores hizo su aparición. Todos lo miraron esperando la explicación de que pasaba cuando él los miró y explicó.

-Hemos perdido contacto con el mundo muggle.

El mundo enloqueció.

-Hemos recibido noticias de aquellos que vivían en el mundo muggle, de pronto dejaron de ver sus alrededores. Lo mismo pasa cuando queremos entrar en él. Nuestros magos en el mundo muggle no pueden entrar. Los patronus no salen del mundo mágico y las lechuzas no van a otros lugares. Estamos encerrados.

El mundo enloqueció.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a la sociedad mágica?-preguntaban.

-Aquellos que tengan una casa así por favor regresen y examinen si pueden ver qué ha cambiado o pueden acceder a la parte muggle. No sabemos que pretenden con ello, pero no auguro que sea nada bueno.

Harry solo se preguntó como seguiría buscando a Albus, y si esto estaba relacionado a él. Regresó a casa, e intentó abrir la puerta a la parte muggle pero no podía ver nada más que un pedazo de muro igual al de la propiedad.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Genial.

_Había una vez un león encerrado en una jaula que intentaba mirar a través de los barrotes,_

_y un dragón __que miraba ésta desde afuera, preguntándose si había algo tras el vacío._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Una hibernación mágica?- preguntó Harry, y varios aurores asintieron, como si estuvieran a punto de lanzar esa pregunta.

-Si-respondió el Jefe de Aurores,- parece que después de la guerra mágica el Mundo entró en una especie de hibernación para recuperarse.

-No lo entiendo-respondió uno de los aurores- la guerra fue hace años.

-Si... Los inefables tampoco lo entienden porque con Grindelwald esto no pasó. Aún así, es lo único que tienen. Creen que las dos guerras tuvieron efecto en el mundo mágico, y que, en realidad, la hibernación pasa cada cierto tiempo, así que tampoco están seguros si era su hora, simplemente. Lo que saben es que este proceso puede durar meses, o años.

-Así que, ¿hasta que esta hibernación no termine estaremos incomunicados con el mundo muggle?

-Si, eso parece.

-¿Qué hay de los magos afuera? ¿Qué hay de las familias de los nacidos de muggle? Los niños en Hogwarts, ¿qué pasará con ellos?

El Jefe de Aurores suspiró.

-¿Qué hay de sus padres? ¿Cómo sabrán que están bien?

-Dejaremos eso a Hogwarts, aurores. Nuestro deber es mantener la paz en el Mundo Mágico. Ahora, déjenme explicarles el plan. Según...

Tres horas después, Harry y Ron fueron a la madriguera para explicar la situación a los Weasley. O eso iban a hacer, porque cuando llegaron Ginny estaba llorando y Molly miró a Harry casi con traición. Probablemente Ginny ya le había dicho todo a su familia.

-Será mejor que me vaya, Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Lo sabrás en cuanto me vaya.

-Pero, compañero...

-De verdad, Ron. Te veré después.- Huyó antes de que Molly pudiera decir algo. Sus pasos lo llevaron nuevamente a la habitación de Al. Si tan solo pudiera saber dónde estaba... Si tan solo pudiera encontrarlo... Tomó su varita y lanzó un patronus.

-Al, te encontraré- expresó sin poder evitar su tono triste y cansado.- Te encontraré. Te amo. No lo olvides. Albus Potter-le dijo al ciervo, y este ni siquiera se movió de la habitación. Sorprendido, Harry repitió-Albus Potter.- Sabía que era arriesgado, que podría estar alertando a sus secuestradores. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo... No quería que Al olvidara su voz... El patronus siguió quieto. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y sacó otro patronus- Tú quédate-le dijo al otro.- Luna, necesito hablar contigo. Luna Lovegood-le dijo al nuevo patronus. Para su sorpresa, el ciervo corrió fuera, a toda velocidad.

No.

No, casi gritó.

Esto no era posible.

-Albus Potter-repitió.

El patronus no se movió.

-Petunia Dursley.

El patronus no se movió.

Esto no podía ser. Albus estaba en el mundo muggle.

Estaba solo. Un niño mágico en el mundo muggle. Con quién sabe quién.

Durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Corrió hacia su puerta.

-Déjame salir-exclamó, golpeando contra la pared de ladrillos. -Déjame salir. Mi bebé. Mi hijo está ahí. Afuera. Solo.-Suplicó, golpeando más fuerte. -Déjame salir.

La casa mantuvo el muro y Harry se sentó apoyado a ella.

-Solo quiero saber si está bien-lloró- Solo quiero que vuelva a casa.

Nadie respondió.

Una segunda ola de magia golpeó en los alrededores.

Harry miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. La primera ola de magia los encerró. La segunda había hecho algo más. Otra ola lo golpeó inesperadamente. La tercera, no quería ni pensarlo.

Enojado, sacó la varita y apuntó a la pared.

-¡Bombarda! - Nada salió de la varita. - ¡Lumus!

Nada.

Esto no podía ser. Tocó su pecho, su núcleo estaba activo.

-Accio-exclamó. Nada pasó.

Corrió hacia la chimenea, aún funcionaba. Kreacher.

El elfo apareció. También tenía magia.

Solo era él.

-¡Harry!-apareció Hermione en las llamas- ¡Harry, las varitas no funcionan y no podemos sentir nuestros núcleos mágicos!

Esa era la tercera ola.

El Mundo Mágico ahora estaba habitado por magos encerrados, que no podrían usar magia.

.

Draco miró el espacio vacío por segunda vez esa semana. Estaba ahí, Draco sabía que estaba ahí, así que no era un Fidelio lo que escondía Grimmauld Place. Era algo más. Era magia. O la falta de ella.

Albus lloriqueó, extendiendo los brazos, y Draco lo tomó y lo meció, por lo que de inmediato Scorpius reclamó también atención. Pronto, como si lo presintiera, Draco lanzó un protego sobre ellos y sintió un golpe de una ola mágica contra éste.

-No sé que está pasando-les dijo cuando esta se expandió lejos de ellos- pero sea lo que sea no es bueno.

Intentó aparecerse, pero de pronto su varita lanzó un rayo de energía y se apagó ¡Se apagó! Draco jadeó con pánico. No, no podía ser se dijo, pero luego el carrito doble, y todo lo que había creado con magia desapareció, igual que la magia de la varita.

Esto era... ¿la magia estaba desapareciendo en el mundo muggle? ¿Esa era la segunda ola?

La primera separó ambos mundos.

La segunda eliminó las cosas creadas con magia en el mundo muggle. Así que sus barreras...

-Debemos ir a casa. Ahora- Exclamó y estaba a punto de irse cuando una tercera ola lo golpeó. Instantáneamente protegió a ambos niños con su cuerpo y como esta vez su varita no funcionaría, extendió su magia alrededor de los tres esperando que fuera suficiente para protegerlos. Cuando la ola se fue, se puso de pie. Sus cosas se habían caído así que extendió la mano, decidido a que el lugar era demasiado peligroso para permanecer en él. Especialmente cuando tenía dos bebés a quienes cuidar.

-Accio, maleta-exclamó usando la poca magia sin varita que tenía. Nada pasó. Tocó su pecho. Su núcleo mágico estaba bien. Era solo que no podía usar magia. Tocó a los niños. Podía sentir la magia en ellos.

Entonces, qué...

Y entonces lo comprendió; y si no tuviera a dos niños entre sus brazos, se hubiera dejado caer.

La tercera ola bloqueó su uso de la magia. No podía exteriorizar su magia. Lo había bloqueado.

Era un mago, en el mundo muggle, que no podía hacer magia.

Se dirigió rápidamente a casa y puso a los niños en la cuna mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-No debo preocuparme-exclamó.- No debo preocuparme.- Se puso de pie y siguió con su rutina diaria. Alguien en el mundo mágico seguro se estaba encargando de esto. Seguro Potter ya estaba buscando como solucionarlo. Su hijo estaba aquí, con él... Potter no lo abandonaría.

Caminó hacia Albus y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Cómo voy a devolverte si no puedo hacer magia? ¿Cómo podrás ver a tu padre? -Tomó a Scorpius entre sus brazos.- No sé qué haría sin ti, Scorp-susurró.-Gracias a Merlín, estás conmigo.

Entonces algo interesante pasó. Scorpius sonrió feliz y atrajo su peluche hacia él.

Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Draco entendió. Y sonrió.

La tercera ola había bloqueado la magia de los magos con magia ya expresada; pero hasta ahora Scorpius no había dado su primera muestra de magia. No podía bloquear lo bloqueado. Ahora que la había manifestado, estaba aquí, con él, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Así que Draco tenía dos magos que tendrían magia, apenas Albus diera su primera muestra.

Con la esperanza renaciendo en él, a pesar que sus dos pequeños no tendrían una varita propia, Draco sonrió y abrazó a su hijo.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-exclamó besando su frente. -Lo mejor que me han pasado-repitió abrazando también a Albus.

Porque aunque no tenía magia en el mundo muggle, no estaba solo. Y ellos tampoco lo estaban.

.

_Había una vez, la magia decidió guardarse de los magos, que no paraban de hacer mal uso de ella. Invadió todos los lugares, cada mundo, cada casa, cada persona y los despojó de su esencia. _

_Pero aunque el león ya no podía rugir, ni el dragón podía volar,_

_sus cachorros habían permanecido juntos e intactos, protegidos por las alas del dragón que los custodiaba._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco estaba durmiendo con los niños cuando una nueva ola de magia lo golpeó y golpeó a los pequeños. Había pasado alrededor de un año cuando la última ola los había golpeado y bloqueado su magia. Un año desde que Draco cuidaba de Al, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando su núcleo mágico fue liberado y frente a él, aparecieron cosas que se suponían se habían ido con las últimas olas.

Imposible, pensó, pero aún así corrió hacia ese cajón de ropa y buscó por todos lados su vieja varita de madera. Estaba activa.

Tenía magia.

Tenía magia en el mundo muggle.

Aliviado, corrió hacia sus bebés y verificó que todo estuviera bien con ellos. Cuando fue así, salió a la puerta de su casa, la cual estaba justo frente a Grimmauld Place. Había decidido que si no podía lanzar un patronus o enviar una lechuza estaría ahí cuando la casa apareciera. Para su desilusión, no estaba.

Algo en él se desilusionó.

-Potter, vamos-exclamó suavemente- Vamos, aparece.

Cuando fue obvio que no aparecería, volvió a casa y abrazó de nuevo a sus bebés.

-Papá está aquí-les prometió- Papá los cuidará.

Besando la cabeza de Al y Scorp, cerró los ojos.

-Estúpido, Potter-exclamó.-Date prisa- no sabía porqué exactamente, pero desde que le había dado magia familiar a Al, sentía la necesidad de ver a Potter. De saber que estaba bien, de poderlo encontrar.

Quizá no hice algo bien, pensó.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y el rubio lo abrazó, arrullándolo nuevamente. Una parte de él se alegró cuando la magia volvió, pero mirando al moreno en sus brazos, otra parte se preguntó qué haría cuando Potter se llevara al niño que había cuidado como suyo, al que le había brindado magia, al que educaba día tras día, con el que jugaba, veía televisión o al que luchaba día tras día para peinar.

-Te quiero, Al- susurró- No lo olvides. Incluso si mañana no puedes verme nunca más, nunca olvides que te quiero.

No iba a preocuparse, se dijo. Esta era solo una ola. Se preocuparía cuando la tercera llegara. La que había separado ambos mundos.

La que podía hacer que le quitaran al niño.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir nuevamente ahora que los niños lo hacían, porque probablemente no lo harían de noche, pero no pudo. Solo suspiró, y pensó en el miedo que tenía del futuro. Así que abrazó a sus bebés, aprovechando cada momento que pudiera tener con ambos.

.

El primer error de Ginny fue presentarse en casa de Harry y pedir hablar con él, luego de casi un año de haber quedados encerrados en el mundo mágico y de tres desde que Harry renunció a ser auror. Harry la había recibido sin mucho ánimo, y había servido un poco de té para ambos, cuando ella empezó a hablar. Para ser sincero, no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras, pero cuando ella dijo esa frase, Harry sintió la ira nacer dentro de él y su mano tembló mientras asentaba la taza de té nuevamente en la mesa.

-¿Qué?

-Podemos tener otro hijo, Harry. Albus no tiene que ser el fin. Nosotros tenemos...

El segundo, fue seguir esa frase.

-Tenemos que aceptarlo, quizá está muerto. No podemos, Harry, no podemos buscarlo por siempre.

El moreno cerró los ojos, y suspiró.

-No, no podemos-exclamó.-Por ello te pedí el divorcio. No tienes que buscarlo. Lo haré yo mismo.

-Harry...

-Si alguno tuviera un árbol familiar-exclamó- podrías decir esa frase y yo me podría pensarlo, pero no lo haré. No lo haré por que en realidad ninguno sabe. Por favor, Ginny. Vete y no vuelvas.

Cuando ella no se movió, solo apretó los puños en su falda y enrojeció, Harry suspiró nuevamente y salió de la cocina. Ginny lo siguió, como Harry no dijo nada, supuso que no había problema en continuar tras él. Fueron al cuarto de Albus.

Ella se detuvo.

Él entró.

-Estás torturándote, Harry-exclamó.-Estás torturándonos.

-No aceptaré que esté muerto, Ginny. Incluso si lo está, no voy a descansar hasta encontrar qué pasó con él.

-No tienes magia, Harry...

-Hay pociones, hay magia de elfos, de duendes, las criaturas mágicas sangre puras aún tienen su magia, solo tengo que encontrar al correcto, solo tengo que pagar lo necesario.

La pelirroja tragó saliva.

-Pero...

-Y tenías razón-exclamó con indiferencia, cosa rara en él, como si un cansancio lo hubiera envejecido casi 10 años en estos pocos meses- te culpo. Y jamás te perdonaré. No mientras Albus no esté. No mientras no sepa que pasó.

-Eso, no es justo.

-No, no lo es, pero he sido justo por años... Ginny. Años. Y solo conseguí que mi hijo fuera secuestrado, que mi esposa me pidiera olvidarlo, que mi casa no me deje salir a encontrarlo... -exclamó con voz rota.

-Harry, yo te amo.

-Ojalá fuera verdad-rió con amargura.-Pero tú Ginny, no me amas. Amas al héroe que solía ser, y ahora solo soy Harry, viniste aquí intentando convencerme de olvidar mi dolor en lugar de acompañarme, de volver a ser el auror estrella y no lo haré. Voy a encontrarlo, Ginny. No voy a rendirme.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, Harry.

-Lo sé-respondió el hombre y la vio bajar las escaleras. Luego de segundos la encontró tomando nuevamente el té. Él, extrañado, la miró con cautela.

-Te daré el divorcio, Harry- exclamó.- Sé que todo este año me negué a dártelo pero es suficiente, te entiendo, te lo daré.

Harry asintió extrañado y tomó nuevamente asiento frente a ella. Tomó un poco de té y luego se sobresaltó.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Realmente, lamento haber perdido a Albus, Harry, pero yo... yo no lo puedo esperar-exclamó- y no puedo dejar que tú lo hagas.

Harry, quien había estado demasiado cansado y débil para reaccionar adecuadamente, solo la miró antes de caer dormido Cuando despertó, solo había una botella vacía junto a una taza de té, como si Harry hubiese tomado una poción por si mismo.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó cuando la vio. Ella asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?

\- Harry. Tenemos que hablar. Lo que hiciste...

-¿Lo que hice...?

-Harry, tú... supongo que solo querías borrar el dolor.

-¿El dolor?

-Ven, Harry- exclamó tomando su mano y guiándolo al cuarto de Al. Te lo explicaré todo.

Y entonces una ola de magia los golpeó.

-Eso fue...

-Una ola-exclamó ella con alegría y sacó su varita, intentó lanzar un hechizo. No funcionó.

Harry la miró confundido.

-¿Una ola? ¿Ginny, por qué estás en mi casa?

Y entonces Ginny supo que había borrado de más.

.

Cuando Harry entró nuevamente a Grimmauld Place, después de haber ido a San Mungo y luego de oír de las olas de magia y su hijo muerto, Albus, sus pasos lo dirigieron a el árbol familiar de los Black. No sabía porqué iba, era cierto, su nombre no había estado ahí nunca, y no había manera de que estuviera el de su hijo; aún así caminó a él y lo observó. Para su sorpresa, luego de años de no haber visto el árbol ahora tenía cuatro ramas más.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy tenía un hijo, una rama salía de él y unía su nombre a la de Parkinson, y luego otra, entre ambos, unía su nombre a Scorpius ...pero la más sorprendente fueron las otras ramas. Una provenía de Malfoy y unía su nombre a Harry, y luego, al igual con Parkinson, esta tenía una división en medio, que unía el nombre de ambos a otro.

Albus Potter-Malfoy.

Harry jadeó.

¿Él tenía un hijo con Malfoy, no con Ginny?

Y no solo eso, estaba vivo.

_Había una vez un león confundido en la niebla de su mente, quien encontró un dragón oculto en el bosque._

_Y un dragón que, sin saberlo, lo había atado a él para proteger al cachorro de león en sus alas._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry no estaba de acuerdo.

-Déjame entender, -exclamó ante Hermione. Ron, ella y él estaban tomando el té y ellos le estaban contando los últimos años de su vida. Le dijeron cómo se había hecho novio de Ginny. Cómo se habían casado. Lo felices que habían sido juntos hasta que pasó lo de su hijo... pero algo simplemente no se sentía bien. Simplemente no encajaba de alguna forma. Por ejemplo ¿por qué su hijo tenía el apellido Malfoy? ¿Por qué había perdido la memoria y Ginny había sido la primera en encontrarlo, si llevaban meses separados? ¿Por qué el árbol reconocía a Malfoy como el otro progenitor de su hijo, cuando lo cierto era que Albus era el hijo que Ginny tanto insistía que estaba muerto? ¿Harry había tenido una relación ilícita con él y le había entregado a Albus? Odiaba no recordar y odiaba el hecho en que ellos estuvieran tan insistentes en que debía volver con Ginny, porque él no la amaba y ella ocultaba algo.

Pero Harry no tenía idea de qué era.

¿Podría ser posible que en este mundo donde realizar un obliviate era imposible por el momento, ella hubiera encontrado un equivalente en una poción y hubiera hecho creer a Harry que la tomó por el mismo?

¿Y si él se la había tomado por si mismo, dónde la consiguió?

¿Cómo averiguó sobre ella?

-Si eramos tan felices-continuó- ¿por qué se rindió con nuestro hijo?, ¿por qué quiere que yo me rinda? ¿Cómo se le perdió de una manera tan tonta en primer lugar?

-¡Harry!

-No se lo arrebataron, Herm. Se le olvidó que lo tenía. Por un vestido.

Ron apretó los labios.

-Si eso le hubiera pasado a Rose...

-¡Yo jamás dejaría que eso le pasara!

-Si tú hubieras visto un libro antiguo... llamativo... ¿hubieras dejado a tu hijo afuera?

-No, por supuesto que no...

-¿Qué del bebé que llevas en tu vientre? -repitió-si él no pudiera caminar, ¿se te olvidaría que lo llevabas contigo?

-Harry-interrumpió Ron.

-No, sé que dirás. Me lo has dicho al menos seis veces. Ella está igual de dolida que yo. El punto es que yo quiero encontrar a ese niño que no recuerdo, porque es mi hijo. Pero ustedes creen que solo debo continuar sin él, y no sé por qué. Ustedes buscarían a su hijo sin importar nada.

-Él podría estar muerto-susurró Hermione

-Pero no lo está.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

El moreno se negó a contarles su descubrimiento sobre el árbol, porque algo le decía que su única intención era hacerlo volver a su esposa y a su puesto de auror. Querían que avanzara, especialmente ahora que el dolor no lo consumía.

Pero precisamente por eso, podía pensar mejor.

-Lo sé.

Ella lo miró insatisfecho con la respuesta. Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo más y entonces ambos se fueron.

-Kreacher-llamó Harry y el elfo apareció- por favor, recoge las tazas.

El elfo asintió y Harry lo miró.

-Kreacher, ¿tú puedes sentir a Albus?

-Kreacher no puede sentirlo amo. Kreacher unirse a casa, y al amo, incluso a la señora de la casa. Pero Kreacher no unirse a heredero hasta que el heredero demuestre magia. Kreacher nunca tuvo oportunidad.

-Ya veo.

-Pero casa haber expresado su confusión a elfo, cuando el nombre de dos personas se incluyó en el árbol. Casa expresó que heredero Black ha unido su linaje a alguien. Hijo de ama Narcissa tuvo un hijo sangre pura, o sí. Digno heredero, con noble ascendencia. Así que elfo pensó que se había unido a alguien más ya que su anterior consorte había fallecido. -Harry lo miró impactado. -Kreacher estaba sorprendido cuando el heredero Malfoy apareció atado al amo y el heredero del amo aparecía como suyo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú, lo sabías?

La criatura lo miró.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Kreacher intentó comentarlo amo, pero amo Harry nunca estar en casa. Y solo venir porque Ginevra Weasley pidió que viniera.

El moreno lo miró confundido.

-Yo no me deprimí y bebí la poción.

-Elfo no sabe. Elfo se fue por órdenes de la señora.

Harry miró el árbol. El hecho era que él había estado con sus memorias cuando Ginny llegó, y en el trascurso de su visita tomó el líquido. En té. Cuando solo había una taza...

-¿Tú crees que él está vivo?- preguntó y Kreacher lo pensó un poco.

-Depende del color en su nombre, amo. Pero la única vez que Kreacher vio su nombre, heredero estaba vivo.

Harry sintió la esperanza en él.

-Me gustaría verlo- susurró- dicen que es igual a mí, pero yo no recuerdo cómo era.

El elfo saltó feliz.

-Amo puede. Heredero del amo no era un Black, pero ahora lo es. Incluso sin magia, casa puede encontrar a todo aquel que aparece en el árbol. Casa tiene un espejo que puede usar cualquier Black para ver lo que otro hace. Kreacher se lo mostrará al amo. Como amo estar unido al hijo de ama Narcissa, puede usar el espejo. Amo es, después de todo, el padre de un heredero Black.

Cuando el espejo apareció frente a él. Harry con temblor, lo tomó.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-preguntó.

-Amo debe decir el nombre del heredero en voz alta. Si espejo sabe que no hará daño, le mostrará lo que pide, a menos que sea una situación inconveniente.

Harry asintió.

-Albus Potter.-Nada apareció.-Albus Potter-Malfoy-se corrigió.

Una imagen se formó en el espejo frente a él. Un bebé rubio y uno moreno aparecieron jugando en el suelo, con unos peluches a su alrededor. Con el corazón emocionado, Harry lo vio gatear hasta el otro y tomar un juguete, empezando a morderlo. Parecía divertido, hasta que unos pasos se acercaron... aunque ya que pidió solo ver a Albus, solo podía ver sus pies de quien fuera.

-Hey, niños-rió la voz- ¿todo está bien? Tengo todo listo. Así que ... upa.

El bebé rubio fue alzado y llevado a otro lado. Pronto una manos también cargaron a Albus, y entonces vio por fin a esa persona. Cuando Albus fue cargado y besado en la frente, Harry reconoció a Malfoy.

-Es hora del baño. Tú serás el primero hoy, Al. Merlín sabe que heredaste toda esa energía de tu padre.

Harry sonrió.

-Entonces-empezó el rubio.-¿Qué canción vamos a cantar hoy mientras te baño? Muy bien, Scorp-exclamó a su hijo, quien al parecer había sido llevado a una cuna, en el mismo baño- Quédate ahí, papá bañará a Al y luego te dejará a ti limpio. -Para sorpresa de Harry, movió su varita y unas burbujas surgieron en el baño, para curiosidad de ambos bebés. Él tenía magia. Malfoy tenía magia.-Y ahora tú-le golpeó suavemente la nariz al bebé. Sé bueno con papá y no te muevas mucho.

No supo cuanto tiempo miró el espejo, pero a medida que veía a Malfoy cantar, y los bebés eran bañados, alimentados, y adormecidos, no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que estaba agradecido que Malfoy estuviera con Al, y lo mucho que desearía estar ahí también.

Por primera vez en meses, se quedó dormido y soñó feliz.

.

_Había una vez una casa que escondía un espejo mágico._

_Y un león que se miró en él y encontró a su cachorro montado, _

_como él estuvo una vez, en un dragón._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco se sentía observado.

No era malo, no era todo el tiempo. Era solo que a veces sentía que lo veían. Al principio fue solo cuando Al estaba cerca de él, pero luego empezó a sentir que los momentos incrementaban. Como cuando estaba con sus compañeros de trabajo, solo en la sala después de un largo día siendo padre soltero, o en la cocina, mientras los niños jugaban en la sala.

Y por alguna razón, más que sentirse temeroso, se sintió aliviado.

Y de eso, hacia casi dos años.

La primera ola que lo había golpeado, había liberado su magia, y aunque no sabía si había hecho otra cosa, Draco se preguntó cuando pasaría una segunda, o porqué la única ola que él había sentido no solo había devuelto la magia muggle, sino también las cosas invocadas, cuando la vez pasada habían sido dos olas diferentes las que habían retirado todo. ¿Era porque el mundo muggle tenía casi nada de magia en comparación de su mundo de origen?

Se preguntó qué pasaba en el mundo mágico.

Se preguntó cómo estaría Potter, sin Al a su lado.

_¿Lo extrañaría?_

_¿Lo había superado?_

Aún así, Draco quería que supiera quien era, que no lo olvidara. Probablemente el niño no recordaba a sus padres, después de todo llevaba todo ese tiempo con Draco y la memoria era corta para los infantes; pero aún así, si nunca pudiera ver al héroe, no había nada malo con el hecho de que supieran de él. Después de todo, Draco mismo había crecido con su historia. Podía volverlo un personaje ficticio, alguna leyenda, un cuento infantil...

-Entonces,- exclamó con los dos niños de ahora casi tres años. Puso énfasis a su voz y exclamó-Potter alzó la varita contra el hombre malo y ...- el teléfono sonó, así que detuvo lo que decía y miró hacia su sala. -Ahora vengo niños-exclamó asegurándolos con un hechizo y caminó hacia el aparato.-¿Diga? !Oh¡ ¡Si! ¡Si, muchísimas gracias! Si, son dos niños, mellizos. Los tuve con mi esposa-exclamó con una suave sonrisa - solo necesito que los cuide unas horas, señora Lidia. Quiero ponerlos en una guardería, y quiero que sea la mejor así que necesito tiempo para ir visitando los lugares. ¡Oh! No-rió- sé que pueden ser muy activos, especialmente Al, pero incluso él puede portarse excelente. Scorpius es muy tímido. Por ello que Al esté con él es bueno. Se distraerán uno al otro. Si es necesario puede ponerles un gran rato la televisión. Muchísimas gracias, la esperaré-se despidió y caminó de regreso a los niños.- Bueno, -les dijo- esa es su niñera confirmando sus horas. ¿En dónde estaba? Oh si. Le ganó. Siguiente historia.

Los niños lo miraron curioso.

Él se sentó y apoyó los pies en las rodillas.

-He estado pensando-les comentó- que quizá debería conseguirles una madre. Me siento solo ¿saben? - rió tristemente- Extraño a Pansy. Cuando estoy con las demás personas, personas que no tienen magia yo solo...quiero que alguien me comprenda, quiero que pueda comprenderlos a ustedes. Ella hubiera sido una madre estupenda para ambos. Por supuesto, tendría preferencias, pero es solo porque nunca se llevó realmente bien con tu padre, Al. Ninguno lo hizo. A veces me preguntó si haberte traído conmigo fue buena idea, claro-rió- la otra opción era dejarte con esos hombres.

Su mirada se desvió a la ventana.

-Esos hombres pueden estar por aquí, en el mundo muggle también-susurró y tomando su varita examinó sus barreras mágicas.- Tengo miedo de para qué te querían, y si aún te están buscando. Oh, lo que me recuerda,-sonrió y caminó hacia Al, tocando su frente y una luz mágica surgió de su dedo. El niño se quejó- Eso, querido peque, ayudará a bloquear tu magia por un día. -Hizo lo mismo con Scorpius. -No necesito que otra niñera crea que tenemos fantasmas rodando por aquí.

-Pa...

-Si, pa-respondió a la llamada de Scorpius- pa va a tomar un baño antes de que durmamos. Merlín sabe que ustedes dos son agotadores.

Cuando salió, los niños dormían. Se paró junto a la ventana y miró al frente. Grimmauld Place seguía sin verse.

Suspiró.

Volteó hacia los niños y luego empezó a susurrar. Su rostro era serio, realmente amenazador, podría decirse, y sus palabras no se escuchaban. Pronto, la magia rodeó a ambos niños y marcó en ellos momentáneamente el símbolo de los Malfoy.

-Si alguien intenta matarte, Al- prometió- estarán cavando su propia tumba. Después de todo, los Malfoy siempre perduraremos.

Tomando un libro, fue a la sala a descansar.

.

Sucedió un día como cualquier otro. Draco estaba haciendo la cena cuando se cortó con un cuchillo; así que, maldiciendo, fue a su habitación para ir por una bandita. Cuando estaba en ello miró de reojo personas en la calle. Se asomó en la ventana y vio a unos hombres mirando el lugar vacío que debía ser Grimmauld Place.

¿Serían compradores muggles?, pensó, pero luego cuando los miró con mayor atención, jadeó. Eran magos, los mismos magos que buscaban a Al en aquella ocasión.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Eran ex-mortífagos. Su mente rápidamente hizo conexión entre ellos, inspirada por la mancha roja entre sus manos.

_La sangre de su igual_

Albus tenía la sangre de Potter, la sangre que una vez había servido para revivir a Voldemort.

Cuando los magos voltearon hacia su casa, y observaron el lugar, seguramente sabiendo que habían barreras mágicas activas, Draco se escondió tras sus cortinas y se lanzó un hechizo de ocultación. Luego corrió hacia los niños y los puso en la sala, tras una barrera extra a su alrededor. Corrió a la puerta y miró a través de la pequeña esfera de cristal en ella, los hombres seguían mirando, uno de ellos caminó hacia la puerta y tocó el pomo.

Vomitó sangre.

-¿Pero qué?-exclamó otro.-Es la casa de un mago. -Y luego sonrió con maldad.

-Viviendo justo enfrente de Harry Potter. Tengo curiosidad- tomó su varita e intentó abrir la puerta. Salió volando. Luego se levantó riendo. -Conozco este hechizo. Es de Lucius. ¿Estás ahí, Lucius? ¿O eres su hijo?

No hubo respuesta.

-Vamos, Oh, seguro eres su hijo. Lucius seguía en Azkabán hasta donde supe. A menos que hayas escapado. No vamos a hacer nada, solo déjanos pasar. Hablemos.

Pronto empezaron a intentar entrar con más fuerza, tanta que las barreras de Draco empezaron a flaquear. Por supuesto que lo hacían, pensó el rubio, había hecho su mejor trabajo, pero una vez más, jamás había podido especializarse en algo. Tomó su varita y a los dos niños, dispuesto a aparecerse en su lugar de trabajo y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando de la nada, un círculo mágico apareció frente a él. Sorprendido, miró como la magia relampagueaba y luego se esfumaba. Él retrocedió ligeramente y apuntó al frente, dispuesto a pelear para proteger a los niños.

Para su sorpresa, era Potter.

Él mismo parecía sorprendido.

Algo pareció quemarlo, porque gritó con dolor. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su varita, esta se encendió.

-Tengo magia.

Draco permaneció con la mirada fija en él.

-¿Potter?

El moreno sonrió sonrojado, y asintió.

-Hola, Malfoy.

_Había una vez un dragón que agitó las alas furiosamente para proteger a sus cachorros._

_Y un león que apareció, y al mirarlos sonrió._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al principio, Harry solo observaba a Albus.

Por supuesto, como Al y Scorpius siempre estaban juntos, también veía a Scorpius. Eran como pequeños hermanos, Al audaz y valiente, y Scorp tímido e inteligente. Era lindo sentarse durante horas al verlos, especialmente cuando empezaron a gatear y caminar. Y luego empezaron a hablar. Era un poco confortable cenar cuando ellos lo hacían,ver a Malfoy luchar con cada uno de ellos al comer. Entonces, solo entonces, él veía a Al y Scorp, como le decía Malfoy.

Pero un día, todo cambio.

Porque Malfoy dijo su nombre, .a primera vez que Al había empezado a caminar.

Sus palabras exactas habían sido:

-Eres genial Al. Harry jamás va a perdonarse haberse perdido tus primeros pasos. Voy a ir por la cámara. Tomaremos tantos vídeos y fotos, para que se las puedas mostrar-exclamó, corriendo a su habitación, como si él y Harry no hubieran sido enemigos por seis años, como si apreciara al moreno y quisiera que no se perdiera ese momento. Había dicho su nombre como si Harry solo hubiera ido de compras unos minutos y cuando volviera se lamentara haber ido justo en ese momento.

Había dicho su nombre. No su apellido. Como si Harry formara parte del día a día de su hijo, como si estuviera considerado como parte de esa familia y solo se hubiera ido por un largo viaje.

Como si estuviera esperando que volviera.

-Listo, ahora papá también podrá verlo cuando venga.

Esas palabras hicieron doler el corazón de Harry por el niño que no recordaba, el matrimonio que había olvidado, y el deseo de la familia que creía dentro de él.

Pronto notó que Malfoy hacía eso a menudo. Hablaba de Harry todos los días con Al, como diciéndole que no lo había olvidado. Que vendría a buscarlo.

-Qué diría tu padre si te viera así de sucio-solía decir- dirá que no te baño lo suficiente. Un Malfoy jamás se debe ver así y tú no serás el primero, Albus Potter.

Lo curioso era que, aunque lo llamara con su apellido original, lo educaba como un Malfoy, con esos dichos a veces sin sentidos y los protocolos sangrepuras que Harry descubrió no eran tan malos como pensaba. No berrinches vergonzosos, no gritos escandalosos, no bebés vagos que no aprendan sus palabras del día...Harry reía, porque a veces Malfoy parecía no poder decidirse en cuanto hijo de quien era. Parecía no estar seguro si aplicar las mismas enseñanzas a Scorp, que a Albus; pero cuando Al empezó a imitar a Scorp, Malfoy había sonreído y había decidido que ambos fueran educados del mismo modo.

Malfoy era un padre atento y muy creativo en sus frases; decía cosas que incluso era mentiras, pero funcionaban, como por ejemplo cuando decía que Harry si se comía sus vegetales y por eso era alto, muy alto, y Albus se quedaría chiquitito. O cuando le decía al rubio que el cabello de Al era negro porque absorbía el lodo, y por eso él debía bañarse.

Pronto, Harry no solo quiso ver a Albus. Quiso ver a Scorpius, quiso ver al hombre que había cuidado a su hijo.

Quería agradecerle.

Quería disculparse.

Entonces también empezó a mirar a Malfoy. Como Harry había dejado a los aurores había conseguido un puesto de Profesor en Hogwarts, donde ayudaba con todos los niños de ahí. Obviamente las clases ya no eran mágicas, y solo estudiaban teoría, así que más que una escuela, podría decirse que era un internado normal. No obstante, a pesar que no tener magia los hacía estar más ocupados de lo usual, él se tomó diariamente el tiempo de mirar a los niños, y a Malfoy. Malfoy tenía una rutina muy predecible, él se levantaba temprano como a las 5 am, preparaba la ropa de los niños, el desayuno, su desayuno, el almuerzo... Llevaba a los niños a una guardería y luego iba al trabajo. Una oficina donde el rubio leía cientos de papeles, traducía, firmaba, contabilizaba... Harry se dio cuenta pronto, que realizaba más trabajo de lo debido para tener los ingresos que dos bebés pedían, e intentaba tenerlo todo listo para las tres de la tarde, la hora en que al parecer terminaba su turno. Compraba algo rápido para comer y luego tomaba un transporte público a la guardería, recogía a los niños, y se dirigía a casa, donde tomaba su carriola . Iba al supermercado, donde podía pasar horas escogiendo entre dos marcas de pañales o toallitas húmedas, mirando la cantidad, precio...Luego iba a la sección de verduras, y luego ropa de bebé. Llegaba a casa y cocinaba. Alimentaba a los niños. Los bañaba, y si era viernes de último mes, checaba su presupuesto.

Una vida muy sencilla como padre soltero, pero admirable de lograr.

No tenía citas, no salía con amigos. Todo el tiempo estaba con los niños. Contándoles cuentos, cantando, viendo películas. Y luego, se acostaba y leía un rato, junto a los dos niños dormidos. O dormía también.

Y de vez en cuando hacía esa mirada.

Una mirada que Harry también hacía.

La que posee alguien que se siente solo.

Decidido a encontrarlo, Harry leyó la mayoría de los libros de la biblioteca. No tenía magia, pero creía, estaba convencido que, como con el espejo, encontraría también un lugar, un hechizo que lo llevaría hacia ellos.

Y entonces, un día, mientras vigilaba a Albus jugar con Scorpius, lo notó.

Lo notó por el fondo de la ventana tras él.

Ellos estaban frente a una, muy visible, Grimmauld Place.

-Kreacher-llamó de inmediato a su elfo.

-Si, amo.

-Kreacher tú puedes aún aparecerte-exclamó mirándolo en Hogwarts, y el elfo asintió dudoso. -Quiero que vayas a la casa muggle frente a Grimmauld Place.

El elfo se horrorizó.

-¿Una casa muggle?

-Si, ¡ahí vive Draco, con Al y Scorpius!

El elfo alzó las orejas.

-¿Amo Draco está ahí?

-Si, ve y dime si puedes llegar a él.

El elfo desapareció y volvió a aparecer.

-Elfo no pudo aparecerse en la casa, amo. Una barrera no dejó pasar a Kreacher.

Harry sonrió triste.

-Ya veo. Si tan solo me dejara pasarla-exclamó sacando el espejo y mirando a través de él. Los niños estaban hablando entre ellos, con palabras vagas y risas. Pasaron unas horas antes de que pudiera ver de nuevo el espejo.

-Draco Malfoy-exclamó y vio a Draco maldecir mientras buscaba algo, que al parecer era una bandita. De pronto, lo vio palidecer y ver algo por la ventana. Cuando corrió hacia los niños, Harry se asustó.

Especialmente cuando escuchó a alguien intentando atravesar la casa.

-Tengo que ir- exclamó- tengo que ayudarlo.

Apretó el espejo con fuerza, con ambas manos.

-Tengo que ir con Malfoy-exclamó, peinando su cabello hacia atrás en una muestra de nerviosismo. Entonces miró al elfo, y se acordó de Dobby, y de su etapa de estudiante- Kreacher, traéme un felix felicis.

-¿De dónde...?

-Slughorn-exclamó y corrió hacia él, casi atropellando a varios niños. Cuando lo encontró, éste estaba en su aula.

-Sé que debes tener un felix felicis, dámelo.

-Harry, ¿qué estás diciendo? El felix felicis es...

-¡Dámelo!

El otro lo miró y asintió.

-¿Todo está bien, Harry?

-Si-exclamó, corrió a su habitación y tomó la vieja varita que le había robado a Malfoy, y luego salió a la oficina del Director. Corrió hacia el fénix.

-¿Harry?-preguntó la directora.

Él miró al ave.

-Necesito que llores sobre ésta varita. Por favor.

El ave agitó sus alas. Harry pensó que lo había ignorado, pero lloró y el moreno se apresuró a poner la varita.

-¿Harry, qué estás haciendo?-preguntó la mujer.

-No tengo tiempo, profesora McGonagall. Perdóneme. Intentaré aparecerme.

-Amo...

-¿Aparecerte? Pero la magia...

-La lágrima del fénix es magia pura. Es mi mejor oportunidad.

No pensó en que no podría regresar. Alzó la varita, la cual estaba activada, e intentó aparecerse. Sintió como todo su cuerpo rechazaba el cambio de lugar, pero no se rindió. Para su sorpresa, el fénix lloró cuatros lágrimas sobre él. Volvió a intentar desaparecerse, y el aire empezó a cortarse, y a aparecer rayos. No se rindió. Pensó en Malfoy, con dos niños, mirando asustado la puerta, pensó en Albus, a quien no había podido abrazar.

Se desapareció.

.

Aparecer había sido horriblemente doloroso. Y había eliminado la varita que había usado para ello, al parecer. No pudo evitar retroceder con dolor, pero pronto recordó que estaba ahí para proteger a Malfoy y a los niños. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su varita, gracias a Merlín había usado la de Malfoy o la suya sería cenizas.

Estaba activa.

-Tengo magia-exclamó contento. Él tenía magia, porque estaba en el mundo muggle. El cosquilleo en su mano lo hizo sentir eufórico. Imparable. Se sintió vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Antes de que pudiera saltar de felicidad escuchó su nombre y volteó la mirada a un rubio, totalmente pálido.

-¿Potter?

-Hola, Malfoy-saludó sonrojado, avergonzado de olvidar por qué estaba ahí, pero cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo, volteó hacia ella y sacó la varita. La puerta se abrió.

-Muy bien, Draco-empezó el hombre que entró- ¿Por qué no nos dejas...?-el hombre guardó silencio al ver a Harry ahí- ¿Potter?¿No estabas encerrado en...?

Harry no lo dejó terminar

-¡Expelliarmus!-gritó-Draco, sube con los niños al dormitorio.

Cómo él sabía que el dormitorio estaba arriba, Draco no sabía, pero obedeció, Cuando se quedó solo con los dos magos, Harry sonrió con maldad, y miró a los dos magos. Ellos intentaron aparecerse. Harry no los dejó. Bloqueó las apariciones con un hechizo que había aprendido cuando era auror y los ató a ambos juntos, antes de que pudieran atacarlo.

-No sé quienes sean, pero voy a aniquilarlos por agredir a mi familia-prometió.

Ellos palidecieron, pero Draco, quien se había asomado por las escaleras, suspiró agradecido.

Típico de Potter, llegar en el momento justo para ser el héroe.

.

_Había una vez un león que salió a cazar,_

_y un dragón que, aliviado, escuchó cada gruñido._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡¿Potter?! ¿Por qué estás aquí?¿Cómo supiste...? - el hombre se interrumpió a mitad de su grito y miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos tanto como podía, como intentando cerciorarse que efectivamente era él, y luego a la parte superior de la escalera donde estaba Draco. Como Draco parecía tan sorprendido como él, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego miró de nuevo a Harry, intentando hacer la conexión entre ambos.

Luego se echó a reír. No parecía divertido, sorprendido o irónico.

Parecía arrinconado.

-¿El hijo de Lucius fue el que nos quitó a ese pequeño bastardo?-exclamó con ironía, mirando al rubio, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.-¿No se suponía que lo odiabas?¿Tú tomaste a su pequeño bastardo y lo guardaste de nosotros?-reclamó-¿Por qué? ¿No fue su lado el que te obligó a vivir aquí? ¿No fueron sus amigos los que te prohibieron volver a casa? ¿No fue él el que te lanzó ese hechizo que casi te mata en aquella ocasión?

Draco no respondió. Harry, por su parte, frunció el ceño y avanzó hasta tomarlo del cuello.

-¿Pequeño bastardo?-repitió antes de apuntar su varita hacia su cuello y Draco se apresuró a llegar a él y detenerlo.

-Potter, basta. Basta-repitió alejándolo del otro. Harry tenía mayor fuerza física, era más fuerte mágicamente y tenía entrenamiento para pelear y soltarse. Si él quisiera, Draco no estaría a su lado ni un segundo más. No obstante tan pronto su magia sintió la de Draco, ésta se redujo con el fin de no lastimarlo y él mismo respiró profundo y se quedó quieto, intentando controlar la ira dentro de él y obedecer al rubio.

-Tú lo robaste-exclamó Harry, mirando al hombre frente a él y sin soltarse del slytherin-tomaste a mi hijo en tus brazos y te lo llevaste.

El hombre a su lado se rió y su compañero lo miró nervioso. Claramente él no quería involucrarse aún más, solo quería salir de ahí. Era el otro quien había intentado entrar desde el principio a la fuerza, el otro era el líder y él un simple seguidor. Draco pudo deducir que el otro era más como el cerebro del dúo, pero aun así no parecía más que un simple subordinado de alguien más.

-¿Puedes decir que es robar cuando tu esposa prácticamente lo entregó a mis brazos? Dejándolo ahí solo, junto al hombre parado que aparentemente ve vestidos de mujer y al cual ella no conoce, solo porque vio un vestido que no fue más que una ilusión hecha por un hechizo. ¿Es que ella es tonta? Creí que tendría que sacar la varita, perseguirla por horas antes de poder tener al niño, pero solo bastaron unos lindos encajes para que tu mujer, avariciosa como dicen, se olvidara de lo demás. Cómo Harry Potter, con todo su heroísmo, se casó con la imagen de la avaricia en persona, no lo sabré jamás;pero lo agradecí en el momento en que ella sonrió y me facilitó el trabajo. ¿Quién diría que quien salvó a su hijo de morir, sería el mismo chico que se burlaba de los Weasley y era enemigo escolar de Harry Potter?¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Te prometió ayudarte a volver si lo ayudabas a encontrar a su hijo?

Harry gruñó, pero la mano de Draco sobre su codo lo detuvo.

-¿Lo dejó solo?-exclamó Draco sin comprender y miró a Harry esperando respuestas, pero él no lo miró ni le respondió. Por supuesto, pensó Harry apretando los puños, había mirado tanto a Draco cuidar de Albus, que olvidó que Malfoy no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado. Para él solo había encontrado al niño y decidido criarlo como propio hasta que Harry pudiera buscarlo. Explicarle había pasado por la cabeza de Harry en algún momento, incluso se había quedado una noche entera pensando en qué le diría al rubio cuando estuviera frente a él. Probablemente, en su mente, Malfoy pensaba que ellos, como los magos oscuros que eran, se habían llevado al niño a la fuerza, que los habían atacado en casa o en callejón Diagon, y él no había podido defenderse y defender a su hijo por alguna razón. O pensó que Harry había muerto en el proceso en que el niño termino con extraños o no sabía qué, solo algo diferente a la verdad. Harry no podía, no quería admitir lo estúpida que era la manera en que Ginny no solo había perdido a Albus, sino como dejó a Harry prácticamente con la mente en blanco. Si no hubiera sido por las olas, él sería... estaría con Ginny; apoyándola en la pérdida del hijo de ambos, en casa. Fingiendo apoyarla para superar la perdida de su hijo cuando su hijo estaba perdido en otro lado y él no lo recordaba. En cambio estaba aquí con Draco detrás, con su hijo escaleras arriba sano y salvo y con los hombres que tanto había deseado encontrar frente a él.

Se soltó con cuidado del rubio, dándole la mirada más tranquilizadora que pudo y sosteniendo su mano unos segundos; y luego se acercó al antiguo servidor del Lord.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-¿Es realmente necesario explicarlo? ¿Ni siquiera te lo imaginas?-miró a Draco fijamente mientras respondía y Harry supo que el hombre sabía que Draco sabía, o al menos insinuaba que Draco sabía, qué quería hacer con Albus.

Aún así, esperó a que cualquiera de ellos hablaran.

-Te pregunté a ti-gruñó y luego apuntó al estómago del hombre.

-Pagarás por esto, en cuanto esté libre...

-Diffindo.

-Pero qué-exclamó el otro al ver el estómago de su compañero cubrirse de sangre- espera, espera-retrocedió levemente.-Se supone que eres un héroe, no puedes matarnos.

-¿No puedo?-preguntó con una mueca retorcida-¿Cómo crees que acabé con Voldemort, dándole palmaditas?-se burló. -No me cabe duda que ustedes están detrás de algo grande. Tal vez trabajan solos, tal vez no, como sea. No me importa. Voy a acabar con cualquiera que se meta en mi camino.

El otro tosió sangre.

-¿Entonces, cómo se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de robar a mi hijo?

Draco no dijo nada. Potter parecía alguien muy diferente de lo que recordaba y no parecía seguro interferir con su interrogatorio. Lo miró levemente y luego a los otros dos, y mantuvo su mirada en el que estaba intacto.

-Si crees que te lo diremos...

Harry apuntó su varita a su compañero.

Él lo miró a los ojos.

-Él no teme a la muerte, Potter-exclamó Draco acercándose.-Teme al dolor.

Con un movimiento fluido de la varita, murmuró un suave.

-Crucio.

Puede que el murmuro fuera suave, pero la magia tras ella no lo fue. El hombre se retorció con dolor y gritó.

-¡Malfoy, vamos! ¡Fuimos compañeros!

-Compañeros. Ibas a tocar a mi bebé- se burló Draco.

-Él ni es tu hijo. Creí que apoyarías el hecho de que nuestro Señor volviese. El niño era necesario, era...

-¿Nuestro? ¿Apoyarlo?¿Quién crees que ha cuidado al niño que intentaste matar todo este tiempo?

-No hay manera de que realmente estés del mismo lado de Potter, nosotros...

-No parecían mucho mis amigos cuando intentaron entrar a la fuerza a mi hogar.

-Era una visita-exclamó el otro.

Draco dejó salir una sonrisa leve de lado.

-Y como buen anfitrión, permíteme darte la bienvenida apropiada. Avada Kedavra-susurró apuntando a su compañero, quien con el diffindo anterior ya había perdido mucha sangre. Draco lo desapareció con un movimiento de su varita.

-¿Dónde ha ido?-preguntó Harry.

-Eso qué importa. Ahora-exclamó mirando al otro. -¿Quién te envió?

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Te hizo una pregunta.

Draco suspiró.

-Bien-exclamó y marchó escaleras arriba, trayendo consigo a Albus y Scorpius.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Harry, pero el otro no lo escuchó, solo le pasó a Scorpius. Harry lo aceptó, sintiendo, por primera vez el olor a bebé en sus brazos. Su corazón se enterneció. Malfoy no pareció notarlo, tomó la mano de Al y lo acercó al hombre. De inmediato una barrera mágica se activó y empezó a quemar la piel del otro.

-No puede ser-exclamó este con los ojos muy abierto.-¿Le diste protección familiar?

-Tú realmente quieres matarlo, ¿no es así? Si no la barrera no estaría activa.

Al, contrario a lo que Harry pensó, guardó silencio. Solo miró la escena con curiosidad.

Draco rió.

-Los Malfoy, siempre permaneceremos-exclamó.

-Tu padre está muerto. Si la magia lo protegía...

Draco rió divertido.

-Mi padre es otro asunto. El cual no te concierne. Así que si no vas a hablar, eres un estorbo para mí. Avada...-el otro gritó.

-¡Fue Greengrass!

Draco se detuvo.

-¿Qué Greengrass?

-La hija menor de la familia. Dijo que el Ministerio mató a sus padres, que su hermana se suicidó, que su prometido había sido enviado al mundo muggle, que su dinero había sido confiscado. Ella lo planeó, ella nos buscó. Le íbamos a llevar al niño, ella haría el resto y el Lord estaría tan complacido que estaría agradecido con nosotros. Iba a usar la sangre del hijo para revivir y con el resto haría una conexión para matar a su padre. Una maldición. Nadie detendría a nuestro amo de nuevo y entonces, ella nos pagaría con el resto de sus pertenencias en la mansión.

-Entiendo.

-Si,-rió el otro- si lo entiendes, ahora...

-Gracias-exclamó suave y dulcemente Draco. ¿Gracias?, pensó Harry, pero entonces Draco alzó su varita y exclamó. -Avada Kedavra.

El hombre aún tenía la sonrisa en su rostro cuando cayó al suelo.

-Toma a los niños-exclamó Draco pasándole a Harry a Albus también.-Tengo que sacar la basura.

Harry tenía que admitir que le dio un poco de miedo cargar al niño después de ver la magia que su contacto con el mago había provocado.

-Pero...

-Ve al comedor. Por ahí-exclamó. Harry asintió a la ventana y notó que no podía ver Grimmauld Place. Draco miró hacia donde él veía.

-Aún hay una barrera entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico. Incluso si eres el dueño, probablemente no podrás verla.

Un sonido vago fue la respuesta. En silencio, Harry observó al rubio mandar al otro quien sabe donde y empezar a arreglar la casa. Sin notarlo, sonrió.

Los niños exigieron atención.

-Bien, ya que estás aquí, y supongo que no podrás regresar, dejaré que vigiles a los niños mientras termino la cena y preparo el cuarto de invitados para ti.

Con ojos sorprendidos, por la facilidad en que el otro había aceptado su presencia, Harry sonrió. En Hogwarts, Harry tenía cientos de deberes que revisar, y había dejado a sus niños atrás sin pensar en quien les enseñaría si no estaba. Sin embargo su corazón resopló alegría y abrazó a los dos pequeños en sus brazos, bailando levemente con ellos. Ellos se quejaron y eso solo lo hizo reír aún más.

Cuando alzó la mirada, ojos grises lo miraban con suavidad; aunque el dueño se apresuró a retirarse cuando vio que había sido atrapado observando. Caminando a donde se le indicó, Harry tomó a los niños y los puso en sus sillitas.

-Hola, soy papá-susurró.

Ojos grises y verdes lo miraron fijamente por primera vez.

Él solo sonrió.

_Había un león que entró a la cueva de un dragón,_

_y dos cachorros que, alentados por su guardián, le dieron la bienvenida._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La comida fue tranquila, los niños obedecieron a Draco y luego de eso, cuando empezaron a cabecear, éste los tomó y los arropó.

-Bien, Potter-exclamó cuando regresó al comedor, donde Harry curioseaba la casa.-La habitación está lista ¿ te gustaría darte un baño? Dejé una muda de ropa en tu habitación. Es mía, así que puedes ajustarla a tu tamaño. Sígueme.

Harry lo miró y asintió.

-Aquí es- exclamó luego de que llegaran a una pequeña habitación,-te dejaré cambiarte y luego tendremos una pequeña plática acerca de cómo llegaste a mi casa, cómo sabes dónde está la habitación y porque quemaste mi vieja varita al punto de la extinción.

Harry se sonrojó.

-El baño está por allá.

El otro asintió y se fue. Harry, por otro lado, se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse. Luego, bajó a la pequeña sala. Malfoy estaba ahí, esperando. Sostenía un libro con una mano y un café con la otra. El moreno se permitió un momento para observarlo, pero antes de que algún pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza, Malfoy asentó su taza y lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó y Harry procedió a contarle todo, desde el día en que Albus fue robado hasta como había obtenido su varita y llegado por el portal. Draco lo escuchó atento, aunque hizo algunas preguntas vagas y luego asintió, sin parecerle importar el hecho de que Harry lo había acosado, de nuevo. -Entiendo- respondió y miró el reloj. Estaba amaneciendo, así que le aconsejó ir a dormir y se retiró. Harry asintió, pensando en que probablemente estaría arropando nuevamente a los niños y con un suspiro se resignó a dormir en aquella cama extraña, pensando en que quizá, tal vez mañana, podría dormir con Al, o al menos Malfoy tendría una actitud menos defensiva. Cuando despertó, ojos verdes curiosos y ojos grises tímidos lo veían.

-Hey-saludó el profesor y enseguida el niño rubio se sobresaltó y se escondió tras el moreno, quien miró a Harry y tomó la mano de Scorp, antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.

Los pequeños pasos se alejaron y pronto se volvieron risas cuando la voz de Malfoy les dio los buenos días. Se sentó en la cama y observó el espacio a su alrededor. La habitación era blanca y por la ventana podía verse el espacio vacío donde debería estar su casa. Dentro de ella solo había un pequeño librero, una mesita y una pequeña cajonera. No había fotos, ni nada que le diera alguna pista del lugar. Por un momento se sintió desorientado pero, como si quisiera confirmar que el día anterior no fue un sueño, Malfoy apareció, trayendo ropa con él.

-Buenos días, Potter. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

Malfoy le pasó una muda de ropa.

-Es para que puedas pasar el día. No puedes estar en pijama ¿cierto?

Él asintió con vacilación y tomó lo que se le ofrecía. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Scorpius y Albus intercambiaban su comida y reían. Cuando lo vieron, Scorp retrocedió levemente y Al miró a Harry, como retándolo a acercarse.

Sorprendido, Harry parpadeó y luego rió, ocasionando la confusión de los dos niños, y atrayendo la atención de Malfoy, quien le sirvió un café acompañado por un plato de frutas, yogurt y cereal.

-¿Siempre son así?-preguntó señalando a los niños, y él asintió.

-Si-Respondió suavemente-Albus es más valiente-dudó de la palabra- y Scorp más prudente. Él sabe que no es normal que deje que alguien se quede en casa. No con ellos. Como se pone nervioso, Al se pone a la defensiva. Tiene ese instinto de héroe dentro de él-suspiró.

Harry rió.

-Son lindos.

-Lo son. Deja que te los presente. Al, Scorp-exclamó y los niños lo miraron atentos.-Él es Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter-repitió Al con el ceño fruncido.

Scorp inclinó la cabeza.

-Harry Potter...-repitió Scorp con su dulce vocecita y se levantó corriendo para traer un libro. Draco sonrió y asintió, acariciando su cabello y sonriéndole.-Si, Scorp, es el Harry Potter de los cuentos. Es él.-Exclamó tomándolo entre brazos y pasándoselo a Harry. Ante su movimiento, el profesor pudo ver que el libro era de cuentos para niños, así que probablemente Malfoy fingía leerlo o Scorp solo estaba confundido de si Harry salía en los libros.

Scorp sonrió enormemente.

-Harry Potter montó un dragón.

Harry rió.

-Lo hice. Un Colacuerno Húngaro para ser exacto.

-Un cola...

-cuerno Húngaro-completó el moreno.-Algo así, -sacó su varita e hizo una ilusión miniatura parecida a la criatura.

Scorpius rió ante la muestra de magia y observó alegre como el pequeño dragón batía las alas y gruñía. Al, no contento con ser relegado de la atención de Scorpius y Draco, corrió a las piernas de Draco y exigió su atención. Este sonrió divertido y rió.

-Al, es papá. ¿Recuerdas que dije que vendría por ti?

-¿Papá?-exclamó mirando a Draco-Papi.

Draco titubeó.

-Bueno, si. Yo soy papi, pero el és...

-Soy papá, Al- exclamó Harry, acercándose lentamente y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Papá?-Preguntó Scorpius y cuando Malfoy hizo una mueca preocupada, Harry tomó a Scorpius firmemente y asintió, golpeándolo levemente la nariz.

-Si, papá.

-Papá tiene cabellos así-exclamó el pequeño rubio expandiendo las manos y Draco rió disimulado y mal miró al slytherin.

-No está tan así.

-Papi dijo que papá volvería, ¿tardaste?

-Mmm un poco.

-Potter no tienes...

-Shh, Malfoy. Interrumpes mi plática con mis hijos. A los cuales no he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Si, pero...

-Malfoy, en serio. Hablaremos más tarde de ello, -buscó a sus alrededores y miró la hora en un reloj de pared- se te hace tarde.-Declaró suavemente y Draco se sobresaltó.

-Oh, es cierto. Espera ¿cómo sabes...?

Harry sonrió.

-Realmente hablaremos de esto más tarde. Anoche fue una locura y estaba cansado así que no lo pensé bien. Pero tenemos que hablar sobre ese hábito tuyo de acechar gente-bufó.

El profesor asintió culpable.

-Bien,-exclamó besando suavemente a los niños. -La niñera ya debería estar aquí, así que estará aquí pronto. Me iré ya que tu estás con ellos. Porténse bien, niños.

Ellos no parecieron felices de quedarse solo con Harry.

-Dile adiós a papi-exclamó Harry tomando a Al con él, pero antes de que el otro saliera, Harry lo detuvo de una mano.-Y Draco, no lo dije anoche, pero gracias por esperarme.

El otro parpadeó y luego asintió, soltándose.

-De nada. Y si vuelvo y Al no está, si a Scorp le pasó algo, voy a destruirte.

El héroe negó divertido.

-Estarán bien, confía en mi ¿A dónde más voy a ir?

-Si, ¿A dónde más vas a ir sin que te encuentre?-exclamó el otro, y decidió irse.

Nuevamente, Harry rió.

-Papi es muy preocupón, ¿no?

-Preocupón-repitieron los niños y Harry asintió y los llevó jugar. Gracias a Merlín, la niñera no tardó en llegar, y aunque no preguntó, Harry pudo ver que pensaba que era la nueva pareja de Draco. No la corrigió.

_Había un león que observó a un dragón escupir fuego por la nariz,_

_y rió divertido, pensando en cómo volver a hacerlo enojar._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Los niños están durmiendo la siesta, señor...

-Potter-respondió Harry, a la chica que, frente a él, lo veía avergonzada. Quizá era porque era la primera vez que lo veía, o ese porte de poder que decían que Harry tenía. Como fuera, la niñera se había encargado de alimentar a los niños y educarlos ese día, y Harry la había observado atentamente hacerlo, y mientras lo hacía, había decidido cocinar algo para Draco, para agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho. No era difícil saber que le gustaría comer. Malfoy era fan de las comidas saludables, así que algo con muchas verduras estaría bien. También lavó los platos, la ropa, alzó nuevas barreras mágicas e hizo muchas cosas esperando su regreso. Estaba seguro que, al menos, Draco estaría feliz de poder cenar e ir directo a la cama por primera vez en años. Al menos Harry sabía que los elfos prepararían la cena todos los días, Malfoy tenía que hacerla a diario.

-Entonces, señor Potter ¿Requiere horas extra de servicios?-le preguntó la chica y Harry parpadeó indeciso y miró el reloj.

-¿Horas extras?

-Si, son las cinco de la tarde-exclamó ella- usualmente a esta hora el Señor Malfoy ya ha llegado.

-Oh, no. No requiero más horas, muchas gracias.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana-se despidió ella y le sonrió en despedida a los niños, quienes dormían frente al televisor, entre un montón de cojines. Eran tan adorables. Tenían las manos unidas y mientras Albus se estiraba por completo mirando hacia arriba, Scorpius dormía de lado apuntando hacia Al. Harry lanzó unos hechizos de protección sobre ellos y siguió preparando la cena, adaptándose a lo poco que Malfoy tenía en su refrigerador.

Merlín, su refrigerador.

Malfoy tenía un sin fin de aparatos eléctricos de buena calidad, entre una laptop, una tableta, una cafetera, plancha, televisión y otras cosas que Harry nunca hubiera relacionado a él. Que aún no podía relacionar siquiera a Ron y él vivía con Hermione. Era obvio que se había terminado adaptando a la vida muggle por completo, tanto que Harry jamás podría decir que alguna vez fue un sangre pura ajeno a todas esas tecnologías. Siempre pensó que había sido injusto que expulsaran a los sangre puras del Mundo Mágico, pues era su hogar, a pesar que una parte de él le dio la razón a Hermione de que eso los haría más tolerantes a la mezcla de los nacidos de muggles con ellos. Sin embargo, de qué servía si ya no podían volver al Mundo Mágico, pensó suspirando y mirando a su alrededor. Lo irónico era que mientras todos aquellos que castigaron a Malfoy y lo desterraron del lugar donde nació, estaban ahí, encerrados, sin magia, Malfoy estaba aquí, con toda esa tecnología a la mano que ni siquiera los nacidos del muggle tenían en el Mundo Mágico y a la vez haciendo tanta magia como quisiera. Malfoy no estaba atrapado, eran ellos. Todo en esta casa gritaba que él era un sobreviviente natural, que el Ministerio jamás podría aplastarlo. Podría herirlo, humillarlo, pero no lo destrozaría. Malfoy regresaría y le gritaría en la cara que podían irse a la mierda, porque había logrado superarse una vez más.

Había conseguido la libertad, lejos de todos ellos.

A veces, Harry envidiaba la fortaleza de Malfoy.

La fortaleza para tener un hijo en un mundo desconocido, pensó llevando a Scorpius primero a su habitación y luego a Al. Para cuidar al hijo de otra persona como suyo, sabiendo que algún día tendría que dejarlo ir. De preocuparse, de amar, de proteger al hijo de alguien que no había luchado para que él se quedase. Mirando como Al buscaba a Scorpius, Harry lo acomodó más cerca, y, mientras lo hacía pensó en lo muy triste que sería separarlos.

Y agradeció el hecho de que la magia no le permitiera volver a casa, porque estaba seguro que no querría volver solo con Al. Él extrañaría a Scorpius, y a Malfoy. Sería muy cruel separarlo del padre que conocía.

Su mirada se entristeció un poco.

Del _único_ padre que conocía.

Tampoco quería llevarlo al Mundo Mágico, donde probablemente Ginny y los Weasley lo querrían tener de vuelta. Donde dirían que ellos podrían cuidarlo mientras Harry trabajaba. Donde Harry tendría que compartirlo con todas esas personas que dijeron que estaba muerto, que ya no lo buscara. Quería ser egoísta, quería tenerlo solo para él. No quería tener que volver con Ginny para no separarlo de ninguno de los dos, pero sí separarlo del hombre que le cantaba cuentos en la noche, que cocinaba dos veces solo para que él también comiera. Quería quedarse ahí, quería que Al siguiera formando parte de la familia que el otro hombre había creado.

Sentado en la orilla de la cama, miró a los dos niños. En la mañana había dicho que ambos eran sus hijos y no sabía como se lo había tomado Draco. Él podía ser el padre de Al, porque lo había cuidado, pero Harry no tenía derecho alguno sobre Scorpius. Aún así, no había querido lastimar al niño o tener que explicarle que Al en definitiva no era su hermanito. Bajando las escaleras, se acomodó en el sofá, suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y una risa leve se escuchó.

-¿Te han derrotado el primer día?

-Algo así-confesó y Malfoy rió antes de intentar poner las compras en la mesa, antes de mirar sorprendido la comida sobre ella.

-¿Has hecho la cena?

-Si, también he lavado la ropa y los platos. He pasado la aspiradora, lavado las ventanas, la estufa y... - al no escuchar nada más, abrió los ojos y miró al hombre frente a él quien, sorprendido, lo miraba.-Oh, yo. Bueno, use un hechizo que Molly me enseñó, que separa la ropa y eso. Supuse que no querrías que yo... Solo quise ayudar un poco. Lamento entrometerme, no había mucho que hacer con la niñera aquí y...-se sonrojó. Malfoy se tiró junto a él y cerró los ojos.

-Merlín, gracias por estar aquí. Estoy tan exhausto.

-Lo sé ¿Cómo fue tu día?

-Horrible-rió.

-Pareces muy feliz para que haya sido horrible.

-No es eso. Por primera vez en años he llegado a casa y los quehaceres están hechos. Tengo a alguien que vigile a los niños si me quedo dormido y olvido el hechizo de protección. Y sobretodo mis barreras mágicas son realmente fuertes así que puedo dormir realmente a salvo.

-¿Lo notaste?

-Noté que ahora tengo una barrera extra, si. Gracias, Potter. Muchas gracias.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Los niños se ducharon?

-Eh...

-De acuerdo, no podía ser tan bueno.

-Están durmiendo.

-Merlín, vamos a dejarlos así un rato. ¿Cuánto llevan dormidos?

-No lo sé, como media hora.

-Ah, dormirán al menos una hora más. Entonces, te enseñaré a ducharlos, y si te da tiempo podrás bañarlos. Antes los bañaba uno por uno, pero Gracias a Merlín ahora puedo meterlos a ambos a la bañera sin temor de que se ahoguen.

Harry sonrió.

-Bien ¿quieres...?

-¿Quieres...?

-¿... comer?

-¿... ver los videos de Al cuando era más pequeño?

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Quieres ver los videos mientras comemos?-rió Draco y Harry lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Si.

-Has cambiado mucho-exclamó cuando Draco por fin se tiró en el sofá a su lado y el televisor empezaba a mostrar los vídeos.

Draco parpadeó.

-¿Lo hice? Pans solía decir que no había cambiado nada. Bueno, no era la mejor opinión, siempre nos llevamos bien. Blaise también lo decía. Todavía viene por aquí, o venía antes de que los mundos mágico y muggle se separaran. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a conocer a Al. Nos trae pociones cada cierto tiempo. Los sangre puras no somos muy buenos con los medicamentos, tú sabes. Y después de que nació Scorp se volvió aún más necesario. Todavía me queda unas cuantas, pero no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciarlas, no cuando tengo dos niños que podrían enfermar en cualquier momento.

Harry guardó silencio y lo miró.

-Gracias por cuidar de Al, Malfoy. No tenías qué hacerlo, y lo hiciste.

-¿Realmente crees que no lo habría hecho? Es un niño, Potter.

-Pero era mi hijo.

-¿Y eso qué, lo hace menos o más importante? ¿Además, realmente me tienes en tan baja estima?

-No.

-Entonces no hay nada que decir. Incluso si hubiera sido el niño de Weasley lo habría cuidado. Claro que él se hubiera medio muerto al saber que su hijo estaba siendo criado por un Malfoy.

-Más si tiene tu apellido.

-Exacto...-rió Draco- ¿puedes imaginarlo? Espera ¿qué? -preguntó enderezándose y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-¿Mi apellido? ¿Al tiene mi apellido?

-¿No te lo mencione anoche?

-No, dijiste que habías conseguido un espejo en la Casa Black que te permitió ver a Al, y así habías empezado a vernos también a mi y a Scorpius.

-Y así fue. Pude ver a través de él gracias a él porque se convirtió en el hijo de un Black y el árbol familiar lo registró como tal. La ramificación entre nosotros fue lo que me permitió ver por el espejo, a pesar de no ser un Black de sangre.

-¿El árbol familiar registró a Al como mi hijo? ¿Y unió mi rama a la tuya?

-Si. Aunque más solo unir, lo registró como un Potter-Malfoy ¿No lo sabías? Pensé que esa había sido tu intención desde el principio. Parecías muy seguro de la Magia de los Malfoy dentro de Albus. Una protección familiar, dijiste.

-Si, porque tenía entendido que había realizado una adopción temporal-exclamó Draco alterado-estoy seguro que realicé el proceso correcto para no convertirlo en mi hijo. El apellido principal de Al debió haberse mantenido. Más si en ese entonces seguías casado.

-Oh, pero no lo estaba.

-¿Y no se enlazaron? Creí, ustedes parecían muy enamorados y un enlace no se rompe así de la nada.

-No nos enlazamos, creo...

-¿Crees?

-No tengo memorias, ¿recuerdas?

-Maldición.

-Draco, Malfoy ¿qué pasa?

-Potter, la intención de una adopción temporal es eso, que es temporal. A pesar que su magia cambió, su apellido no debió cambiar. El árbol no debería mostrarlo como un Potter-Malfoy, y si lo muestra quiere decir que en algún momento la adopción pasó de ser temporal a permanente. Aunque no se cuándo y cómo, el cambio fue aprobado de ambos lados y ahora su magia ha cambiado por completo. A medida que crezca todo rasgo Weasley irá desapareciendo de él.

-¿Eso significa que te cedí a nuestro hijo?

-No. Significa que es mío y tuyo. Nuestro. No de Ginevra.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Si, y es uno de los métodos de adopción más normales para las parejas del mismo sexo.

Cuando Harry lo miró interesado continuó.

-Mi padre me lo explicó cuando me dio la plática, él dijo que sería bueno saber todas las opciones posibles para tener un heredero. Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste reconocer el cambio. Cómo lo aprobaste. ¿Por qué no estás enojado o preocupado con esto?-preguntó mirándolo.- Parece que solo yo estoy perdiendo los nervios.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

-Ah, es que no tengo ningún problema en que tenga tu apellido también, Malfoy. Es más, estoy realmente aliviado-respondió y luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron; llamando de inmediato la atención de Draco, quien ligeramente perdido lo miró y luego miró el vídeo.-No me molesta-continuó Harry- Creo que tienes todo el derecho de llamarlo tu hijo cuando es gracias a ti que está vivo.

-Si, pero... ¿qué hay de Ginevra?-susurró

-No lo sé-respondió y tomó su plato para comer. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que Draco alzó la mirada y exclamó.-No sé si te lo dije, pero no hay ningún problema con que te quedes aquí mientras terminan las olas o recuperas tus memorias.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, luego sonrió enormemente.

-Gracias, temía mucho tener que buscar un lugar para quedarme. Si no te molesta podría hacer todo en casa mientras tu trabajas, y mientras tanto tu podrías, no sé, ayudarme a aprender como cuidar de Al y Scorpius. Merlín sabe que no recuerdo ser padre.

-Bien.

-Y Malfoy, lo dije en serio cuando dije que podía cuidar de Scorpius como su padre. Sé que era de Parkinson, y no pretendo ocupar su lugar, pero puedes confiar en mi, no iré a ningún lado sin avisarte.

Draco asintió y le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón con el hombro, volviendo a mirar el televisor. Parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro solo podía sentir su corazón emocionado.

_Al era suyo. Suyo. Y Potter no planeaba alejarlo._

Merlín, pensó sintiendo las lágrimas empezando a acumularse en sus ojos, estaba tan aliviado.

Continuaron comiendo hasta que los niños despertaron, y cuando lo hicieron los ducharon y vieron una película infantil juntos. En algún momento, Harry volteó y miró a Malfoy dormido, con Scorpius en su regazo y Albus en medio de ellos. Los niños lo miraron y le hicieron señal de silencio, a la vez que Al se acomodaba cerca de Harry.

-Hey niños-susurró él-dejemos a papi dormir. Vengan.

Acomodando a los dos pequeños del lado contrario, puso a Draco cómodamente en su hombro y sonrió cuando el otro se acurrucó. Morgana, Harry sabía que el hombre junto a él le gustaba. Solo esperaba que el otro pudiese también quererlo y permitirle quedarse permanentemente. Era, después de todo, la primera vez que se sentía en casa.

_Había una vez, un león perdido que encontró el cálido nido de un dragón._

_Y un malhumorado dragón en él que, con un gesto de impaciencia, alzó su ala y lo invitó a abrigarse._

_._

* * *

**NA. **

Hola antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejan reviews (: Como están? Espero que todo bien y estén bien de salud. Usualmente, aunque leo los reviews no respondo por falta de tiempo, pero me pone muy feliz leerlos y darles aunque sea un momentito bueno en su día, y sobre todo, sacar a veces ideas de sus especulaciones jajaja.

Ahora, la razón por la que escribo una nota de autora es por un comentario que leí hace tiempo y creo que es necesario responder. Fue en 'Cuando muera la tarde' si no me equivoco, y como era anónimo, no pude responder personalmente, así que pensé en dejarlo en esta historia, porque era la que estaban esperando, porque quería compartirles también la manera en la que actualizo, y porque tal vez ustedes tengan el mismo sentimiento y sea una manera indirecta de responderles.

_Cami:_

_Hola! Sé que escribo muchas historias y tengo varias (bastantes) sin terminar. He estado pensando en ello y quiero hacerte saber, a todas y todos en general, que intento no abandonar ninguna historia, por tanto puedo tardar bastante en actualizar. El proceso que sigo para actualizarlas es el siguiente: voy del más reciente al menos reciente respecto a su actualización. Por tanto, es muy probable que si actualicé 'Había una vez' actualice el resto de las historias antes de volver a actualizarla. Así, podría decirse, que si tengo diez historias (si no conté mal) en WIP, habrán nueve actualizaciones antes de que vuelva a actualizarse, a menos que tenga el siguiente capítulo en la punta de mis dedos. Por supuesto, esto no aplica a Coincidencias y Destinos, El camino para llegar a ti, o Entre casas. Esto se debe a que en las dos últimas historias estoy un poco bloqueada, y a la extensión de los capítulos del primero (aunque estoy en ello, tengo 6000 palabritas (: ). Sinceramente, es mucho más fácil escribir 1000 palabras que 17000 y que me guste el resultado._

_También debo admitir que cuando leí que 'es algo molesto esperar que la escritora ponga un cap del fic que estas leyendo y no lo haga por estar poniendo nuevos fics' si me molesté un poco, y por qué no, me sentí herida, especialmente porque casi no dormí para terminar de escribirlo. Yo soy lectora de fanfics, por supuesto, y sigo a muchos autores de fanfics, por lo que sé lo que es esperar la actualización de la historia; pero también soy escritora, y quizá por eso, más que molestarme, espero pacientemente. Lo que tú has leído en alrededor de veinte minutos, yo he tardado horas escribiéndolo e incluso días o meses pensándolo. 'El café de los corazones rotos' tiene cerca de 2000 palabras, pero sus bases llegaron a mi mente a mediados del año pasado. Pienso en la trama en los personajes, en cómo actuaría cada uno de ellos, y que proceso debe llevar la historia. A veces, a mitad del camino, decido que no. Que mi personaje no actuaría así, y vuelvo al inicio. Así mismo, intento que mis trabajos no tengan muchos errores de ortografía, me documento sobre el tema o busco puntos sin resolver o incoherentes, por lo que tardo mucho en decidir que sí, ya pueden leerlo. Mi mente, y por lo tanto mis trabajos, son desordenados, por lo cual no puedo prometerte que no siga poniendo historias nuevas. Si no saco esa idea, simplemente no podré pasar a la siguiente. _

_Sé que muchas autoras ponen pocas historias o solo una, y la actualizan rápidamente hasta terminarla, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. No es mi forma de trabajar. No soy ordenada. No puedo prometer un día de actualización, porque quizá no tuve tiempo de escribir y odiaría decepcionar a alguien. Un pensamiento, tan simple, puede crear una idea en mi cerebro que me digo "si, esta puede ser una nueva historia" y entonces solo pienso en ella y olvido las demás. Por favor, tengan un poco de paciencia. Ser escritora no es un trabajo remunerado, por tanto, no puedo dedicarle el tiempo que deseo. Trabajo, Estudio y tengo familia como todos. Intentaré ser un poco más rápida al escribir para que las historias que están esperando, no tarden en continuarse._

_Gracias._

_Especialmente a aquellas personas que han estado conmigo desde hace casi cinco años o más, incluso cuando borré mi perfil y creé otro. No saben lo importante que son para mí._

_Y ya me extendí mucho, así que ¡Nos Vemos!_

_Con cuidadito!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

.

.

.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, pudo ver a dos pequeñas miniaturas de Potter y él reír entre susurros. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos rápido y se dió la vuelta, fingiendo dormir de nuevo.

-Buenos días, papi-gritaron ambas voces y Draco negó fuertemente.

-No, no, aún quiero dormir-exclamó exageradamente y se cubrió con las sábanas, disfrutando el delicioso aroma que llegaba a su habitación y sabiendo que, al bajar, el desayuno estaría listo, como lo había estado en los últimos meses, por lo que podía holgazanear un poco más antes del trabajo. Merlín había pagado cada buena obra de Draco con un Potter en su casa, que no solo había hecho fuertes sus protecciones, cuidaba niños, arreglaba cosas y hacía limpieza, sino que también cocinaba...

Jamás admitiría esto a su yo pequeño del pasado, pero realmente adoraba a ese hombre.

Ajenos a sus pensamientos, sus hijos rieron ante su pataleta y se tiraron sobre él, apurándose a escabullirse entre sus sábanas y atacándolo con cosquillas por ambos lados.

-Dijiste que la fecha con el pastelito era un cumpleaños y era especial-exclamaron a la vez y Draco fingió un suspiro y miró a su calendario para ver una pequeña pegatina al lado del 30 de agosto, el cumpleaños de Albus. Oh, así que era hoy. Como Al no era exactamente suyo, y no lo había visto nacer, Draco pensó que podría olvidarlo y había pegado pastelitos en su cumpleaños y el de Scorp cada vez que iniciaba un nuevo año en su calendario, para no olvidar sus cumpleaños. Otra razón era que Draco vivía todos los días de la misma manera: trabajo, quehaceres, cuidado de los niños, por lo que a veces no solía notar el pasar del tiempo. Podía parecer lo contrario, pero dos hijos pequeños totalmente soltero era una pesadilla para cualquiera. Así pues, las pegatinas eran un salvavidas. Tenía para cumpleaños, juntas, dias festivos, y más cosas, y les había enseñado a los niños a tachar un cuadro de calendario cada día, quienes orgullosos cumplían su pequeña tarea de niños grandes. Salazar, parecía ayer cuando el pequeño Potter tenía tres meses y lo encontró, pensó, dándole un beso a cada uno de sus niños.

-Y lo es, es el cumpleaños de Al-respondió.

El mencionado rió.

-Así que hoy tendrá algún regalo.

-¡Si!-festejaron los niños

-Pero-exclamó seriamente-después que papá Draco regrese del trabajo.

-¡Ok!

-Ahora, salgan de aquí-exclamó y ellos fueron a jugar.

Suspirando, Draco se levantó de la cama y se preparó para ir a las oficinas. Los pasos volvieron, así que rodó los ojos y preguntó divertido.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Papá Harry está cocinando. Casi está listo. Dice que es hora de despertar-gritó entusiasmado Albus.

-Y que no tardes mucho preparándote-exclamó suavemente Scorpius.

-No lo haré, diganle a Potter que bajo en unos minutos.

-¡Vale!

Sí, pensó Draco con una sonrisa. Merlín había sido tan amable pagándole con un Potter a quien sus hijos despertarán siempre primero que a él para cocinar. Beneficios de pasar más años junto a ellos y ser el consentido. Si ya casi estaba listo significaba que el ex auror se había levantado una hora antes al menos. Lo que significaba que un mimado Draco, estaba teniendo una hora extra de sueño.

-Bien, bien-se felicitó estirándose. -Vayamos a trabajar.

Mirando la pegatina, Draco se recordó a sí mismo pasar a la pastelería más tarde, y también a la juguetería. Los cumpleaños, a pesar de ser de cada uno de ellos, estaban pensado para que ambos lo disfrutaran, así que Draco tendría que pensar bien en qué juguete compraría para los dos.

En el primer año compró un cupcake en cada cumpleaños, solo para las fotos. En el segundo cumpleaños, compró tres cupcakes en cada cumpleaños. En el tercero, un cupcake gigante que terminó comiendo casi todo él solo.

Mmm debería comprar un pastel de cumpleaños esta vez, ¿cierto?, se preguntó mientras escogías su atuendo.

Tarareando una canción, Draco decidió que estaba de buen humor.

.

Harry había llegado antes del cumpleaños de Albus.

Lo cierto era que durante mucho tiempo, Harry no había pensado en la edad exacta de su hijo. Cuando investigó sobre él debió leer su cumpleaños, pero luego de algún tiempo probablemente había pasado a ser un dato más. Intentó recordar si había leído la fecha en algún lado pero no podía recordarlo, lo cual no hablaba muy bien de él. Aunque tomando en cuenta que a su cerebro le habían jugado una mala pasada, no había mucho que decir. Los medimagos no podían saber si la pérdida de sus memorias era reversible, o tenía más efectos secundarios, porque no podían realizar hechizos de comprobación; y ahora que Harry podía hacer magia, no tenía ni idea de cual hechizo podía usar para recuperar sus memorias o si siquiera podía recuperarlas por sí mismo.

-Lo mejor es que ni siquiera lo intentes-había dicho Draco aquella noche, cuando le contó cómo había llegado ahí.- El cerebro controla muchas funciones del cuerpo. Podrías empeorarlo todo.

Por ello, cuando escuchó que ese día cumplía años Albus, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y detuvo sus movimientos en medio del cocimiento de un panqueque.

-¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Al?-preguntó tontamente a su compañero de vivienda y éste lo miró extraño por unos instantes, al ver que Harry había parpadeado confundido cuando avisó que llegaría tarde por comprar un pequeño pastel para el cumpleaños de Al; pero luego pareció recordar su situación, y se disculpó por no pensarlo.

-Lo lamento,-exclamó suavemente-a veces olvido que no tienes tus recuerdos contigo-continuó.-Supongo que se debe al hecho de que en realidad no olvidaste ningún recuerdo mío, y no pareces necesitarlos para nada. Seguimos peleando por tonterías, puedes decirme qué pasó antes y durante de la guerra. Solo perdiste años de los cuales no supe, así que no pregunto por ellos, ni noto que no los tienes-respondió.-Ojalá Pans estuviera aquí, ella me hubiera recordado que tú probablemente no tenías ni idea de qué día era. En fin, Al cumple años el 30 de agosto, según el hechizo que realicé sobre él. Scorpius, el 5 de abril. Ambos tienen cuatro años ahora.

_Cuatro años._

Cuatro años desde que Ginny perdió a Al.

Cuatro años que básicamente había vivido sin su hijo.

Harry apagó la estufa y se sentó, pensativo.

-Wow-exclamó.

Sabía que no era tanto tiempo, no para el niño. Al no recordaría nada de este tiempo cuando creciera, no recordaría los cumpleaños que tuvo sin él, no recordaría que Harry simplemente llegó un día en medio de un remolino de magia.

No lo recordaría porque los niños pequeños no solían recordar mucho sus primeros años. Además, probablemente Draco lo había festejado de una manera hermosa. Era solo...

Su primer cumpleaños lo había tenido a los once, con Hagrid regalándole un feo y nada delicioso pastel, pero Harry lo había disfrutado con una sonrisa. Había pensado que cuando él tuviera a sus hijos él estaría festejando cada uno de ellos, pero no había sido así. Su vida era una gran y repetitiva miseria, ¿no era cierto?

-Cuatro años-susurró.

Básicamente había pasado buscado a su hijo por más de dos años, y luego lo había vigilado por el espejo durante más tiempo. Cuando por fin se habían reunido, se había acomodado en la vida muggle de Draco, Al y Scorp; y durante estos últimos meses el rubio le había enseñado a cómo bañar a los niños, vestirlos, cuidarlos, qué programas veían en la tele, qué debían aprender a esa edad, qué juegos podían ya jugar, y qué rutinas debían seguir, por lo que mientras éste trabajaba, Harry se encargaba de su cuidado. Todos rápidamente se habían acostumbrado a su nueva rutina, la cual parecía complacer a Draco, pues podía descansar más y preocuparse menos de su seguridad; a los niños, que podían usar magia sin problema y siempre estaban acompañados por uno de sus padres; y también satisfacía a Harry, quien no tenía exactamente ningún trabajo muggle, pero podía convivir con los dos pequeños y con el rubio slytherin, lo cual era realmente agradable.

Era tener una familia.

_Y Harry siempre había querido una._

-Hey-susurró Draco, mirando su expresión-está bien. Ya estás aquí. Hay un sin fin de cumpleaños de hoy en adelante para ti, te aseguro que para cuando tenga veinte estarás harto de festejarle y querrás echarlo de una patada de casa. A Scorp no, por supuesto, él es tan adorable. Supongo que uno no puede ocultar los genes. Apuesto que mientras intentas dormir un poco más y dos niños intentan despertarte, amas más mis genes que los tuyos.

Harry dejó salir una risa, recordando la manera en que Albus solía saltar en la cama para despertarlo, mientras Scorp decía que se caería, y le dió un codazo a Malfoy, con fingido enojo. Ante esto, viendo que había regresado su usual humor, el slytherin tomó la mano del ex auror y la apretó en apoyo. A veces, al moreno le sorprendía la manera en que el otro parecía saber qué decir y cuando. Se preguntó si, de ser su amigo, él hubiera sido siempre así.

-Gracias-respondió y se puso de pie, para terminar de cocinar.

-¿Qué tal si en lugar de comer pastel vamos a pasear?-sugirió el rubio.-Será bueno para ambos no tener que pensar en la comida.

-De acuerdo-respondió Harry, ligeramente desanimado, y el rubio sonrió nuevamente, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Todos mis cumpleaños, padre y madre solían llevarme a algún restaurante en otro país. Padre siempre trabajaba, pero el día de mi cumpleaños se pasaba el día entero conmigo y madre. No he podido hacer lo mismo para Scorpius, menos para Al, todo mi día se va en el trabajo y en ellos. Lo más que puedo pagar es un restaurante en el centro. Así que estos cuatro años la hemos pasado en casa, con un brownie, un muffin o algo pequeño. Después de todo, el único que termina comiendo el resto soy yo. Este año compremos un pastel y festejemos en la cafetería de la misma pastelería. Vayamos de paseo por la ciudad. Te tomaré decenas de fotos como recompensa por todo el estrés del que me has salvado. Es más-exclamó-hoy no iré a trabajar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro. Pediré el día, dame un segundo.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, Potter. Hace años que quiero un día libre y tengo derecho a vacaciones. Hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Luego, todos desayunaron.

.

Decir que a los niños les encantó la idea, fue poco decir. Estaban encantados de poder salir a festejar y tener un día de completa atención para ellos solos que no implicara limpieza o trabajo en casa. Draco le encargó jamás perder a Albus de vista, porque donde quiera que él corriera Scorpius lo seguiría, o al revés. _Es la historia de la vida de los Malfoy, ¿no?_ había murmurado Draco en algún momento, pensativo. Así, compraron un pastel confetti, Albus sopló las velitas, tomaron algunas fotos y luego los niños corrieron al área de juegos, dejándolos solos.

-Simplemente haré esto-exclamó Harry, lanzando un hechizo de seguimiento y para alertarlos si algún adulto se acercaba a ellos.- ¿Es más fácil, no?

-Sí,-exclamó Draco disconforme- por supuesto. Eso no evitará que se lastimen, o se distraigan en otra cosa y se escapen. Prefiero mantenerlos vigilados a estarlos buscando más tarde.

Un jadeo salió de él y miró a Harry asustado.

-No, Salazar, no quise...

-Entiendo.

-Escucha Potter, no es… Estoy un poco paranoico, ¿sabes? Puede que tú seas el señor magia poderosa quién venció a Voldemort, y haya tenido cursos mágicos que olvidó, pero su cuerpo y magia aún pueden recordar, es solo... he sido padre de dos niños por cuatro años. Y de esos cuatro, me pasé tres huyendo de secuestradores. No soy el mago más entrenado, ni el más poderoso. La paranoia es lo único que me permitió percatarme cuando algo raro sucedía. Al cada vez se parece más a ti, y que se la pase tomado de la mano de mi hijo, una copia idéntica a mi, no ayuda a esconder quién es. No sé si están a salvo ahora que esos dos se han ido y siguen separados el mundo muggle y el mágico. En casa sé que estamos a salvo, pero fuera... No puedo confiarme. No puedo simplemente aceptar cuando la gente se acerca, porque no sé si realmente no tienen malas intenciones. El mundo muggle también es peligroso. Cada vez que veo el televisor y escucho las noticias, cuando veo que niños desaparecen y cómo aparecen si lo hacen, siento un peso en el estómago horrible. Quiero estar con ellos siempre, creer que puedo protegerlos, pero no lo sé, y ellos son tan pequeños...Si alguien los lastima... No quise ser grosero, yo solo…

Harry interrumpió su diatriba, abrazándolo. Siempre lo pensaba, lo muy difícil que debía ser criar dos niños solo, pero supuso que era la primera vez que Draco por fin podía hablar con alguien de lo que le preocupaba de aquella manera, porque sus pensamientos salían uno detrás de otro con velocidad, y sus ojos demostraban el mismo terror que cuando lo encontró en el baño de chicas. Sin embargo, aunque apreciaba la confianza, sabía que el otro más tarde se reprocharía sus palabras, y Harry no necesitaba oírlas.

Él sabía. Lo sentía.

-Lo sé. Gracias. Tranquilo, confía en mí. Yo veré lo que tu no veas de ahora en adelante-prometió-cuidaré de todos.

Draco suspiró aliviado.

-No sabes cómo agradezco que estés aquí-susurró.-Que te quedaras aquí. No porque seas poderoso, sino porque me siento menos perdido contigo cerca-confesó. No eran palabras que en su juventud pudiera haber dicho. No había amor en sus palabras, no era un me gustas como Harry anhelaba, pero sus palabras lo llenaron de calidez, porque se sentía necesario. No su fama, no su dinero, no su magia. Soltando al rubio luego de unos minutos para que se recompusiera, Harry sonrió de lado y volteó la cabeza para vigilar a los niños. Ellos caerían dormidos en cualquier momento, pensó. Miró de reojo a su compañero caminar hacia Scorp, quién veía fijamente un cartel de un oso gigante en la pared, y se agachó, antes de preguntarle algo. Scorpius sonrió y corrió hacia Albus.

-Vamos, Potter- lo llamó Draco-es hora de ver una película para niños. Espero que tengas aguante, porque será ñoña, habrá muchas canciones tontas, colores, arcoiris y osos, y no podrás evitar repetir todo en tu mente por semanas sin importar cuanto lo odies.

Riendo, Harry asintió.

-No puede ser tan malo.

Por supuesto, el rubio alzó la ceja y rió al oír su expresión.

Desde luego, más tarde se tragaría sus palabras.

.

_Había una vez un león y un dragón, conocidos desde cachorros, que habían estado caminando solos por mucho tiempo, hasta que se encontraron entre ellos._

_Ya no eran pequeños, ya no vivían en el mismo mundo, hacía mucho que no se encontraban, ya no sentían ese enojo contra el otro…_

_Así que cuando el dragón soltó fuego este no lo quemó, sino que lo cubrió cuidadosamente, intentando que ambos permanecieran cálidos en medio de la tormenta._

_Después el león rugió, pero no al otro, sino a los alrededores, dispuesto a luchar contra quién quisiera separarlos, intentando mantenerlos protegidos._

_Y, en medio de todo, había dos pequeños cachorritos._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

.

.

.

Draco había tenido que trabajar horas extras, lo cual no habría sido problema en un día cualquiera. Para Harry, solo significaba que tendría que pasar al supermercado para comprar las cosas necesarias de la cena y, por lo tanto, llevar a Al y Scorpius consigo o llamar a la niñera para que los vigilara. Luego llegar a casa, darles un baño, y cocinar mientras ambos jugaban. Hubiera sido un día normal en la vida de Harry, en lo que cabía, excepto por una cosa.

Albus y Scorpius estaba discutiendo.

Eso era nuevo y ciertamente un poco desconcertante, especialmente cuando la razón de su pelea era que Harry aparentemente quería más a Scorpius ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión?, se preguntó el profesor. Había comprado una tarta de frutas a petición de los niños, y apenas habían llegado a casa había puesto crema batida y una fresa sobre cada pedazo, antes de colocarlos en sus pequeños platos de personajes animados y servirles un poco de jugo. Hasta ahí, todo iba bien. Ambos sonrieron entre ellos y se miraron con ojos alegres, antes de mirar a Harry con ojos brillantes y ansiosos. Notando sus ganas de comer el postre, él había sonreído y los había hecho sentarse frente a la mesa, y luego los había escuchado hablar y hablar con un sentimiento agradable y cálido mientras comían. Había limpiado sus sonrojadas mejillas cuando se manchaban, y les pedía que comieran más despacio para que no se atragantaran. Rió cuando Al comió su fresa rápidamente antes de proceder a comer su tarta, todo lo contrario a Scorpius, quien comió la tarta y dejó la fresa al final. Luego, cuando el rubio miró tristemente la fresa, el ex auror se preguntó por qué se debatía si comerla o no ¿No le gustaba? Hizo un recuento mental en la lista de cosas que Draco le había escrito acerca de lo que podían y les gustaba comer a cada uno, y recordó lo mucho que le gustaban las fresas al pequeño Scorpius. Así que, como parecía realmente triste por el hecho que su fresa pudiera desaparecer, Harry le había ofrecido la suya. Scorpius había sonreído enormemente y sus ojos grises habían brillado agradecidos, antes de tomar la fresa con un suave gracias. De inmediato pudo recordar las palabras de Draco de siempre darle la misma cantidad de lo que sea a uno y al otro, para ser justos, así que caminó al refrigerador y tomó otra fresa. La lavó bajo el agua de la llave, y estaba a punto de darle a Albus la que estaba destinada a Draco, cuando pudo ver los ojos verdes y húmedos de Al, quien chilló traicionado y se echó a correr.

Como siempre, Scorpius lo siguió, pero de alguna manera, mientras Harry llegaba a ellos habían empezado a gritarse.

-¡Es porque él te quiere más a ti!-lloró Albus, oculto en la pequeña torre de almohadas que hace un momento había sido su fuerte.

-Eso no es cierto-exclamó Scorpius, intentando llegar a él.

-Lo es, te dio su fresa. Papi nos hubiera dado mitad y mitad, pero papá te la dio toda a ti. ¡Te quiere, te quiere más! -Lloró bajo una almohada roja y cuando Scorpius quiso quitarla para verlo, recibió un suave empuje que lo tiró al suelo.

-Te dio más crema batida a ti-reclamó Scorpius.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si, si es cierto! ¡Y yo no dije nada!

Harry dudó un momento en intervenir, inseguro de si empeoraría las cosas.

_A veces pelean por pequeñas cosas, _había dicho Draco suspirando los primeros días que lo había dejado solo, _son hermanos así que, supongo que es normal, jamás tuve uno. S__i crees que uno está siendo injusto con el otro interfiere; pero si es posible, deja que lo resuelvan solos. Son niños, a los quince minutos, uno suele disculparse y estarán jugando nuevamente._ O_jalá hubieras visto el llanto de quien tenía más palomitas en la fila del cine, terminé comiendo dos porciones de palomitas yo solo, más mis nachos. ¡Ellos ni siquiera disfrutaron la película ese día!_

-Papá te quiere más a ti porque te pareces a él, y papi te cuida más también por eso. Siempre dice que tu cabello es igual al de él, y sonríe cuando lo dice. Fuimos a pasear en tu cumpleaños. ¡Él no vino al mío! ¡Ni siquiera envió un regalo!

-Papi tiene tus fotos de bebé y no tiene fotos mías. Te pareces a papi, por eso te tomó fotos.

Harry se congeló por un momento al escuchar sus palabras, y se preguntó exactamente que podría decirles a esos niños pequeños que en realidad no estaban peleando una fresa. Es más, la fresa parecía el menor de sus problemas. Cuando la puerta sonó, y Draco saludó, Harry respiró aliviado. Especialmente cuando llegó a la sala de estar y los miró con duda.

-¿Puedo preguntar que está pasando?-preguntó y para sorpresa del moreno, los niños corrieron a expresar todas sus quejas de quién quería más a quien. Draco suspiró antes de tomarlos en brazos y exclamar que ambos deberían disculparse. Luego declaró que él los amaba igual a ambos y Harry también, así que no quería escuchar más palabras sobre eso. Ellos parecieron dudar, pero cuando Draco preguntó si ya se habían bañado, corrieron a esconderse y en poco tiempo Harry los escuchó reír juntos, exclamando que su papi jamás los encontraría.

-Gracias por eso-respondió Harry y Draco asintió, recibiendo felizmente su pedazo de tarta y una taza de té.

-No te preocupes. Sabía que esto pasaría-exclamó Draco con el ceño fruncido cuando Harry le explicó la situación-solo no esperé que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Por supuesto,-exclamó con una leve sonrisa-pasas todo el día con ellos, eventualmente llegarían a quererte tanto o más que a mí, por tanto, era lógico que empezarían a discutir a quien quieres más. Antes no les importaba.

-Oh, ¿Te molesta?-preguntó preocupado.

-Un poco para ser honesto, pero no es el fin del mundo-rió levemente.-Es decir, tiene sus lados buenos, Potter. Por ejemplo, no seré el único sufriendo estas rabietas. Que estés en casa hace, bueno, todo más fácil y cálido. Jamás fui recibido con una tarta de frutas, ni siquiera cuando vivía en la mansión. Desde que estás aquí, esto se ha vuelto realmente un hogar.

Harry sonrió.

-Me alegra que te guste. La tarta, quiero decir-se sonrojó y Draco alzó la ceja levemente antes de asentir.

-No te preocupes mucho por sus peleas cuando se trata de comida ¿si? Cuando tienes dos niños pequeños, de la misma edad, ellos discuten incluso porque tomaste primero la mano del otro. Está bien, créeme. Se habían portado demasiado bien en tu presencia. Una vez tuve que encontrar una regla para medir exactamente la mitad de una barra de chocolate, he contado papitas fritas antes de ponerlas en platos e incluso he tenido que repartir la misma cantidad de besos de buenas noches. Ellos te aman ahora, les importa lo que pienses, así que, naturalmente exigirán atención. Y eso es bueno.

Harry sonrió.

-Ahora, ve y juega con ambos antes de bañarlos, Merlín sabe que no tengo energía para saltar y correr. Yo haré la cena como pago por mi postre, aunque me debas la fresa.

-Te daré dos la siguiente vez-prometió Harry saliendo de la habitación y Draco sonrió levemente, antes de doblar las mangas de su camiseta y lavarse las manos.

.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, mientras acostaba a los niños, Draco empezó a hablar.

-Escuché de papá Harry como comenzó su pelea- exclamó el rubio aprovechando que Harry estaba tomando una ducha-y sé que saben que no apruebo ese comportamiento. Papá Harry los quiere a ambos, los ama y los consciente mucho, especialmente porque no pudo estar siempre. Una mujer mala tomó los recuerdos de papá para que él no se alejara de ella y viniera con nosotros, así que papá no solo no recordaba quien era, o donde estaba, sino que tampoco podía recordar que tenía un bebé. Definitivamente no sabía que tenía dos-susurró suavemente besando sus frentes.- La razón por la que no tengo fotos tuyas de cuando eras muy, muy bebé, Al, es porque en ese entonces estabas con papá Harry, y yo estaba solo con Scorp. Scorp y yo vivíamos muy lejos de aquí, solos, luego nos mudamos a esta casa para estar cerca de papá Harry. Probablemente papá tiene muchas fotos contigo en la casa donde vivían, solo que por ahora no puede ir ahí. Intenté decirle a papá Harry que estabas conmigo y no debía preocuparse, pero no pude, así que papá recorrió el mundo entero para encontrarte.

-¿Todo el mundo?

-Todo el mundo-repitió Draco convencido.-Y eso es mucho.

-¿Por qué no me buscó a mi?-preguntó el pequeño rubio.

-Bueno, él no sabía que existías, Scorp. Así como yo no sabía que existía Albus, antes de que se uniera a nosotros. Papá Harry y yo, cada uno teníamos a un bebé a quien cuidar, amar y proteger. Y ahora, cuidamos a ambos, juntos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estuvimos juntos desde antes?-preguntó Al con una voz suave y curiosa.

-Bueno... porque papá Harry y papá Draco tenían muchas cosas que hacer por sí mismos, antes de encontrarse de nuevo. Teníamos que conseguir un trabajo, tener una casa, salir con amigos, teníamos que crecer.

-Y ahora son muy grandes, por eso papá Harry regresó.

-Si-respondió Draco besando la nariz de ambos.-Papá no pudo estar aquí antes, pero ahora lo está, y quiero que se porten bien con él. Al, papá te iba a dar mi fresa, y lo hubieras descubierto si te hubieras quedado un poco más sentado, y Scorp la crema batida se derrite y si papá sirvió primero el plato que te tocó, tal vez se viera menor tu crema a la de Al. Sé que no he pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes y creen que papá y yo amamos más a uno que otro, especialmente porque cada uno se parece a uno de nosotros, pero eso no va a pasar. Amamos a ambos-susurró acariciando sus cabellos.-No fuimos a pasear en el cumpleaños de Al porque lo queramos más a él que a ti, Scorp. Salimos a pasear ese día porque papá Harry nunca había festejado un cumpleaños con ustedes y estaba triste por eso. Yo soy muy, muy afortunado de haber visto todos sus cumpleaños, de tenerlos desde hace mucho-exclamó abrazándolos.-Estaba tan feliz de tenerlos, que no pensé en lo mucho que papá Harry estaba triste y solo. Papá Harry siempre estuvo solo, no tenía una papá ni una mamá, por eso, cuando los encontró estaba muy, muy feliz. Ahora papá está con nosotros y sonríe mucho, y me gusta que sonría, así que pórtense bien, ¿de acuerdo? Denle muchos, muchos abrazos, y besos y digan lo mucho que lo quieren.

-Si, papi.

-Bien, no quiero volver a escuchar que piensan que tenemos un favorito. No hay tal, ¿De acuerdo? Cuando pienses que quiero más a Albus, Scorpius, recuerda que lo obligo a bajar los codos de la mesa. Y tú Al, cuando pienses que quiero más a Scorp, recuerda que lo obligo a comer brócoli.

Los niños rieron con las narices ligeramente arrugadas, Draco se preguntó si lo habían copiado de Potter.

-Ahora ¿qué cuento leeremos hoy?- preguntó invocando un hechizo que simulaba el cielo nocturno. Para cuando Harry entró a la habitación, Draco iba en la mitad del cuento. Estaba tan cansado por el día que tuvo, que él mismo se quedó dormido, escuchando al slytherin leer. Cuando el rubio por fin terminó, sonrió enternecido al ver a los dos morenos juntos, abrazando a un pequeño rubio y salió de la habitación. Apenas lo hizo, su sonrisa desapareció. No estaba seguro de si debía seguirle la corriente a Harry acerca de Scorpius. Al era su hijo mágicamente, pero Scorp, Scorp no estaba unido a Harry de ninguna manera. En eso estaba pensando, en medio de su cuarto, cuando se escucharon unos pasos y alzó la mirada.

-¿Papi?-preguntó la dulce voz de Scorpius y Draco le hizo espacio en la cama.

-¿No puedes dormir, Scorp?-preguntó suavemente- Me pareció que ya estabas dormido, perdón por dejarte despierto en la habitación.

-Al y papá me estaban abrazando muy fuerte y me dio calor ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Draco sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

-Papi...-exclamó Scorpius

-Mmm...

-Papi, ¿te gusta más mi cabello o el de Al?

Draco rió.

-Me gustan ambos, pero el de Al es más díficil de peinar, por ello le dedico más tiempo.

-Ya veo-respondió él como si fuera una situación difícil de analizar.

-¿Tienes otra pregunta?-exclamó Draco, acomodándolos bajo las sábanas.

-Papi, ¿tú quieres a papá?-preguntó y Draco parpadeó levemente antes de abrazar a su hijo y sonreír.

-Si-respondió con sinceridad.

-Papá te quiere. Siempre sonríe cuando te quedas dormido en el sofá y a veces besa tu cabello, como tu haces conmigo y Al.

Draco se sonrojó.

-¿Lo hace?

-Si, y te guarda el mejor pedazo de postre.

-Oh-respondió a la breve explicación de cariño que su hijo describía.

-Papá dice que eres el mejor papi del mundo. Y eres muy guapo, por eso nosotros seremos muy guapos en el futuro, si comemos nuestras verduras. Especialmente el brocóli.

-Ya veo. Descansa, Scorp-susurró cerrando sus ojos, y sintiéndose levemente divertido. Así que Potter ya daba pretextos en las verduras, rió. Quizá, quizá si hubiera una manera de que Scorp y Harry si fueran una familia, pensó somnoliento y se arrepintió de inmediato ante la idea, probablemente solo estaba cansado.

.

.

_Había una vez, un dragón que siempre quiso ser amigo de un león cuando eran cachorros._

_No lo fueron. Sin embargo, al crecer, empezaron a enamorarse uno del otro._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry frunció el ceño cuando Malfoy se alejó de él al ver la televisión. No sabía porque pero últimamente Malfoy estaba incómodo a su alrededor. Intentó acercarse, preguntarle si estaba bien, pero por alguna razón parecía que Malfoy lo estaba evadiendo, bueno, lo más que podías evadir a alguien con quien criabas dos niños. Llegaba tarde del trabajo, se iba temprano, se aseguraba que no se quedara a solas con Harry y ya no le contaba casi nada.

Bien, tal vez, solo era su imaginación. Tal vez estaba estresado y cansado. Tal vez solo era la ansiedad y los sentimientos de Harry hacia el rubio, los que lo hacían exagerar. Tal vez todo estaba en su mente, como solía decir Hermione. Tal vez, Harry se estaba desesperando porque se enamoraba cada día más, mientras el rubio parecía ignorante de sus sentimientos.

Tal vez...

Cuando sus manos chocaron al querer abrazar a Scorp, quien saltó asustado en una parte de la película que veían, y en lugar de bromear, Draco se disculpó y exclamó que iría a bañarse; y Harry no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido al verlo marcharse y preocuparse.

Tal vez, ¿él lo había notado y no sabía cómo rechazarlo?

¿Cuándo?

¿Cómo?

Todo estaba bien hasta ese día de la pelea por la fresa. Draco había estado normal, hasta antes de dormir. Incluso le había sonreído cuando se acostó a oír el cuento; y de pronto, en la mañana ya tenía el ceño fruncido y lo ignoraba, y si le contestaba era cortante.

¿Qué había pasado? Se había quedado dormido, y cuando despertó, Scorpius no estaba y Draco tampoco. Los descubrió durmiendo en su propia habitación. ¿Por qué se lo había llevado? ¿De verdad estaba bien con el hecho que Scorp le llamara papá?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intranquilo, Harry exclamó que probablemente sería mejor que cambiaran lo que veían en la televisión, y luego, sabiendo que no podría vivir con la duda, siguió a Draco, no sin antes asegurarse que los niños se quedaran concentrados en el programa infantil. Subió las escaleras, sin poder soportar un día más de esa rutina cuando recordó que Draco se estaba bañando.

Enrojeciendo, decidió que tal vez ese no era un buen momento para enfrentarlo. Estaba a punto de regresar con Al y Scorp, cuando notó que, de hecho, Draco el agua no estaba sonando.

Bien, se decidió, no se estaba bañando. Solo había sido una excusa, nuevamente, para alejarse.

Empezando a enojarse, Harry tocó la puerta.

-¿Si?

-¿Draco? ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó.

La voz del rubio tardó en llegar, y Harry con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, esperó impaciente.

-Pasa.

-¿Estás... Oh-exclamó cuando lo vio ordenando su habitación.

-Pensé que ibas a darte una ducha.

-Iba a hacerlo, solo que entré y era un desastre. He sido un desastre estas semanas.

-Mmm.

-¿Necesitabas algo?

Harry sonrió levemente por un momento, al pensar que todo estaba normal hasta que se notó que el rubio no lo miraba. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Llevaba días sin verlo a la cara. ¿Tanto le molestaba el hecho que le gustara? ¿Qué estaba mal?

-Malfoy-exclamó con un tono más grave de lo que esperaba.

El uso de su apellido sobresaltó a Draco, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo, y por primera vez en semanas, sus ojos grises se enfocaron en él. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasaba, de nuevo, cuando los niños entraron a la habitación.

-Papi, papá, se fueron-se quejaron y Draco sonrió antes de exclamar que tenía que limpiar y si se quedaban ayudarían.-No-exclamaron a coro y tomaron a Harry de las dos manos entre risas, escapando de los deberes e indicando que querían jugar. Sorprendido, Harry se dejó llevar y no pudo evitar notar la cara de alivio en su compañero de casa. El presentimiento de que estaba ocultando algo lo envolvió y ese viejo sentimiento de averiguarlo empezó a dominarlo también. Bien, él no quería hablar, Harry lo averiguaría por sí mismo.

O lo haría enojar tanto hasta hacerlo confesar.

.

Draco estaba demasiado consciente de Harry.

Sentía todos sus movimientos, escuchaba con más fuerza todas sus risas y sus palabras. Estaba malinterpretando esas miradas y gestos amables con un enamoramiento. No podía seguir así, decidió, no podía. Estaba demasiado nervioso que se estresaba. Tan distraído, que se volvía torpe.

Estoy enloqueciendo, pensó cuando entró en su habitación.

Cuando sus manos había chocado, Draco había casi dejado de respirar.

¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo? Un día, Draco estaba como siempre, riendo sin preocupaciones. Exclamando a sus hijos que se portaran bien, coordinándose con Harry para cubrir todos los quehaceres y cuidar a los niños, y al día siguiente, no podía evitar verlo sin sentir la cara arder.

Se suponía que estaba preocupado por Scorpius, pero pronto, luego de exclamar que si lo quería y escuchar a su hijo decir que lo querían también, ya no se trataba de Scorp. Se trataba de Draco, sintiéndose atraído por el hombre que solo estaba ahí por cuidar a su hijo, y exclamaba que su hijo también era suyo, para no hacerle daño al pequeño rubio.

Y ahora, ¿cómo le decía a Scorp que de hecho no era papá Harry?

¿Que él tuvo una madre?

¿Cómo dejó que esto saliera fuera de su control?

Suspirando, Draco miró a su habitación y notó que estaba completamente desordenado.

-Al menos debería limpiarlo-pensó empezando a acomodar los libros en el librero. Estaba a punto de hacer la cama cuando la puerta sonó.

-¿Si?-preguntó y entonces la voz de Harry atravesó la puerta. Sonaba preocupada e indecisa, y Draco se puso aún más nervioso porque sabía, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Enamorarse de Pansy había sido natural. Habían estado ellos dos solos, había sido un amor tranquilo, dulce. Los sentimientos hacia Potter eran confusos y fuertes. Debía tranquilizarse, pensó apretando un libro contra su pecho y respirando con fuerza. De pronto, sintió que su estómago estaba empezando a sufrir las consecuencias de sus nervios. -Pasa-exclamó, esforzándose por no mirarlo a la cara, de manera que pudiera empezar a controlar su voz. Si Potter notaba los sentimientos de Draco, si era consciente, podría rechazarlo y se sentiría incómodo vivir juntos. Podría llevarse a Al...

-Pensé que ibas a darte una ducha-mencionó Harry y Draco parpadeó sorprendido, recordando la excusa.

-Iba a hacerlo, solo que entré y era un desastre. He sido un desastre estas semanas-confesó sin querer y Harry hizo un sonido vago.-¿Necesitabas algo?-preguntó.

Hubo un silencio confuso, hasta que Harry habló de nuevo

-Malfoy.

No fue tanto el apellido. Fue el tono en que lo dijo. Ese tono que lo regreso a su edad infantil y cuando Draco volteó, no pudo evitar mirar a ese chico de Hogwarts con el que peleó tanto. Sabía que aún estaba en él, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando apareció en medio de su casa y peleó con fuerza contra dos mortífagos. Sabía que era poderoso, fuerte y famoso en el Mundo Mágico. Lo sabía... era solo... Era solo que él había visto a otra persona durante todo este tiempo, que olvidó por completo que Potter era así, y la sola idea de verlo así le dijo que esto no era para siempre. Harry no cuidaría a los niños con él a medida que crecieran. No se quedaría ahí, desempleado y cuidando del hogar de Draco. Cuando las olas acabaran, cuando la Magia regresara en el Mundo Mágico, la división entre mundos se esfumara y él recuperara la memoria... cuando pueda volver a ser quien era antes de que Ginevra le robara quien era... Él no iba a escoger a Draco. Se iría, porque eso es lo que hacía Harry Potter, estar ahí para salvar al Mundo Mágico.

Y Draco ya no podía volver a él.

Su corazón se hizo pesado, y Draco podría haberse quebrado ahí mismo, frente a él si los niños no hubieran llegado y se lo hubieran llevado.

Cuando se quedó solo en la habitación, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué, por qué de todas las personas, él se había encariñado, precisamente con Harry Potter.

.

.

_Había una vez un dragón que miraba triste al cielo,_

_y un león que lo miraba a él._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Había una vez...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry y él no se hablaban. Harry parecía molesto, Draco solo estaba cansado.

Cansado de la mirada sobre él exigiendo una explicación, cansado de sus propios sentimientos ahogándolo. Intentó fingir que todo estaba bien, lo que hizo a Potter más furioso. Y lo peor era que Draco podía sentir que incluso había empezado a seguirlo. Quizá lo hacía, tenía magia y era el héroe. Sabía cientos hechizos más que él. Esperó que estuviera cuidando bien de los niños , porque si les pasaba algo mientras jugaba al policía...

Suspiró.

No importaba, incluso si lo seguía, Draco no tenía nada qué esconder, nada que Potter pudiera ver.

Porque todo estaba en sus pensamientos, y en su alma.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó un compañero suyo, mirando sobre su hombro, y descubrió que no había avanzado casi nada en su trabajo.

-No estoy concentrado- respondió agotado.

-Eso lo puedo ver ¿Tus dos hijos están bien?

Draco asintió dejando la cabeza caer al escritorio y, con un poco de lástima, su compañero le ofreció una barra de chocolate.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No, no realmente.

Su compañero asintió. Tal vez podrías ir a comer un poco antes, ¿no?-exclamó mirando el reloj. -De todas maneras, necesitas despejarte un poco.

-Si, eso estaría bien-exclamó Draco antes de tomar consigo el almuerzo que un silencioso Potter le había brindado. Estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando nuevamente se sintió observado, y sintió que era un sentimiento conocido. No era molesto, era incluso cotidiano.

-¿Potter?-preguntó mirando a su alrededor, pero no había nadie.

-Estoy enloqueciendo-susurró Draco.-De verdad, estoy enloqueciendo.

Se sentó en unas mesas en una plaza y empezó a comer.

-Delicioso-susurró.-_Nunca pensé que pudiera comer algo así, _pensó recordando su horrible cocina y la de Pansy cuando empezaron a vivir juntos. De hecho les iba muy mal. Eran jóvenes, tontos y habían sido criados por elfos, aprendieron muy sobre la marcha. Draco ni siquiera sabía cómo Scorpius y Albus habían sobrevivido bajo su cuidado. Supuso que mucho de eso se debía a que intentaba darle el cariño que sus padres nunca le habían demostrado. Si Lucius lo viera, estaría muy enojado. Con un trabajo muggle, cuidando del hijo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Convirtiendo a un mestizo de Weasley en su hijo...

Y su madre, ella lo vería con disgusto.

Sonrió tristemente extrañando a Pansy.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Pansy Parkinson, para golpear mi cabeza y meterle un poco de sentido común. Te estás obsesionando de nuevo, dirías. Deja de balbucear de nuevo sobre lo mismo.

Respiró profundo tratando de no dejarse dominar y continuó comiendo, intentando ignorar el llanto que amenazaba por llegar.

Estaba tan jodido. Sin Pansy, sin Blaise...

No tenía nadie excepto a Potter.

Quería decirse que si estuviera solo su vida seguiría igual y no estaría en este dilema, pero en el fondo sabía que la presencia de Potter había calmado gran parte de sus miedos y hasta hace unas semanas lo hacía sentir bien, cálido, agradable. Pero ahora, él recordaba este anhelo, recordaba el enojo, la tristeza... Quería no tenerla, quería volver a esos días con Pansy donde todo iba mal pero eran libres, donde reía cuando en la cocina las palomitas saltaban fuera de la olla cuando Pansy levantaba la tapa, a los días en que sus manos se juntaban y se miraban por minutos antes de dormir, diciéndose que todo estaría mejor mañana. O a la manera en que ella terminaba ensuciando más de lo que limpiaba...

Rió sin poder evitarlo.

Extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga.

La que lo había ayudado a soportar la guerra. La que lo había ayudado a curar su corazón.

-Pansy-susurró echándose a llorar y cubriendo su rostro-Pansy... No sé qué estoy haciendo. Te extraño, te extraño mucho.

Era vergonzoso y triste llorar donde habían otras personas, iba en contra de todo lo que había sido y aprendido, pero lo hizo. Dejó que las lágrimas brotaran y el nudo por semanas en su garganta se desvaneciera. Y cuando terminó, su corazón latió más aliviado y todo era más claro para su mente. Comió lentamente el almuerzo, agradecido de que el otro fuera tan amable de prepararlo aunque estuviera enojado con él, y se preguntó que diría Potter si estuviera ahí, para ver lo bajo que había caído. No había rastro alguno del niño con el que peleaba a diario. A veces, Draco se preguntaba si estaba viviendo una mejor vida que si hubiera estado en Wiltshire.

Mientras recobraba la compostura, pensó que, quizá, sería bueno para él llevarle flores a su mejor amiga y su querida esposa, y platicar con ella. Ciertamente no resolvería nada, pero desde que había tenido dos hijos difícilmente la veía, y si ella estuviera viva jamás lo hubiera perdonado por abandonarla por un Potter. Asi fuera un bebé.

Dejarla por un Potter...

-Eso no pasará de nuevo, Pans-prometió-Jamás nadie podrá reemplazarte.

.

Cuando Harry entró nuevamente a su hogar frente a Grimmauld Place, se sentía un completo bastardo. Había dejado a los niños con la niñera por un tiempo, y se había escabullido para visitar a Draco. Vigilar era una mejor palabra. Como fuera, no esperaba que Draco estuviera tan deprimido que llorara tan dolorosamente en público. No pensaba que se tratara de Parkinson... Pensó que ocultaba algo relacionado a él, no creyó... no consideró...

Frustrado, Harry entró y relevó a la niñera, empezando a cuidar a los niños y a cocinar. Se sentía culpable, y tonto, y estaba celoso de una persona que había muerto, porque el corazón de Draco estaba con ella.

Triste, se sentó en el suelo de la cocina y abrazó sus piernas.

-Mierda-susurró bajando la cabeza.

¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

Ellos tuvieron un hijo. Crearon una casa juntos.

Draco no iba a corresponderle...

Entristecido, Harry se obligó a continuar y seguir cocinando. Estaba en modo automático cuando bañó a los niños, y les sirvió la comida. Probablemente Draco llegaría tarde de todos modos, así que no valía la pena esperar, de nuevo.

Pero la puerta sonó, y se abrió; y sorprendido, Harry miró hacia la puerta, donde un estático Draco lo miró por segundos, antes de enrojecer ligeramente y saludar titubeante.

-Hola...

Harry hubiera rodado los ojos, o no hubiera saludado, si no lo hubiera visto quebrarse hace unas horas, en cambio, esta vez sonrió ligeramente y respondió.

-Hola, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?-cuando el rubio lo miró sorprendido, como atrapado in fraganti, Harry enrojeció un poco-digo, hoy llegaste temprano. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacías.

Draco asintió pensativo.

-Fue un asco. Siempre es un asco. No sé como soporto trabajar tanto tiempo con papeles en todos lados. En fin, no avancé mucho. Mañana lo haré mejor y más rápido, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tal vez llegue tarde mañana...-le informó por primera vez, con un poco de tensión.

Intentando ser lo más amable posible, Harry asintió mientras lo veía dirigirse a lavarse las manos para comer.

-Debe ser duro trabajar en algo que no te gusta. Si tu quieres yo podría...

Sentándose en la mesa, Draco negó..

-No, los niños te necesitan y te gusta mucho estar con ellos. Además no tienes papeleo muggle. No te preocupes, los números se me dan bien. Tampoco es que me moleste mucho. Solo estoy siendo un poco dramático, ¿sabes? Es algo propio de los Malfoy-intentó bromear pero Harry no rió, incómodo, Draco empezó a comer-Fue de gran ayuda cuando tuve deudas que pagar-exclamó volviendo al tema y sonriendo suavemente al ver a los niños intercambiar sus verduras.-Merlín sabe que los niños son caros, no sabes como agradezco que la magia volviera. Simplemente no creí que sería ese tipo de persona, en un cubículo ocupado principalmente por un escritorio, junto a otras decenas.

-¿Qué hubieras sido?

-¿Qué?

-Si te hubieras quedado en el Mundo Mágico, ¿qué hubieras sido?

Draco rió amargamente.

-Hubiera sido Lord Malfoy.

Un silencio abarcó entre ambos.

-No quise decir...-empezó frustrado el profesor-no pretendía...

-Potter...está bien-exclamó calmándolo-Lord Malfoy era lo último que soñaba de pequeño. Si hubiera podido dedicarme a lo que quería de niño hubiera sido como Newton Scamander. Mi padre lo hubiera odiado-rió-pero yo hubiera sido muy feliz. Pansy...

Harry no quería oir de Pansy, se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Creo, creo que dejé la estufa prendida, perdona un momento.

-¿Eh? Claro-respondió sorprendido el rubio mirándolo irse.

-Papá estaba triste-exclamó Scorpius apenas se fue-dijo que iría a visitarte papi y cuando regreso sonreía triste. ¿Pelearon papi?

_¿Fue a visitarlo?_

Oh...

-Él me vio...- mirando a sus hijos, Draco les sonrió y negó. Esa noche, decidió darle un descanso a Potter, y como no lo hizo en algún tiempo, los acostó y empezó a susurrarles un cuento sin necesidad de un libro.

-Hace mucho tiempo,-empezó el slytherin mirando la sonrisa emocionada de sus hijos. Usualmente las historias se trataban de Harry Potter y las pocas aventuras que conocía, a veces simplemente imaginaba algunas, pero esta vez quería hablarles de él. No era una historia de aventuras, quizá fuera aburrida, como fuera, si se dormían, al menos sería bueno-en una Mansión en el campo, vivía un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos plateados como la luna.

-Como tú, papi.

-Como yo, si. Bien, la familia de ese niño era de la nobleza. Tenían dinero, status, magia. Todo lo que pudieran desear, podían tenerlo con tan solo extender la mano. -Exclamó estirando la mano y creando un lumus, ellos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, como no lo estarían cuando supieran que era uno de los hechizos más simples.-El pequeño niño tenía un deseo en su corazón. Algún día, exclamó, conocería al niño de ojos esmeralda del que hablaban los cuentos que su elfo le leía cada noche. Que era un héroe, que había vencido al hombre más malo de la historia.

-¡Harry Potter!-gritaron ellos.

-Harry Potter-repitió él, golpeando sus pequeñas narices y haciéndolos reír.

-_Seremos grandes amigos... Jugaremos juntos, estudiaremos con el otro, viajaremos por el mundo, e_xclamó alegremente, pero sus padres tenían otros planes para él, ellos querían más dinero, más poder. La amistad, la felicidad que el niño dorado deseaba no les importaba en lo más mínimo. _¿Viajar?, rieron, ¿a dónde irás si estarás cuidando de la Mansión? __¿Jugar?, ¿cuándo tendrás tiempo si estarás administrando y enriqueciendo la fortuna familiar? _Ellos rieron de los sueños del niño dorado. Lo obligaron a estudiar mucho, a tener los modales correctos. A no mostrarse débil frente a nadie. Lo vistieron del mismo color del que ellos se vestían, haciéndolo una pequeña copia de ambos. Lo obligaron a bajar la voz, a no sonreír. A no amar, porque el amor demostraba debilidad. No podía jugar o era castigado. Ellos no lo tocaban, no lo abrazaban.

Los niños hicieron pucheros.

_-No importa,_ pensó el niño, _él es poderoso, estarán felices cuando logre su amistad. __Si él está cerca, tal vez pueda ser libre._

Con el corazón en su sueño, el niño dorado esperó el día en que pudiera conocerlo. Pero cuando lo hizo, el niño de ojos esmeraldas no quiso saber nada de él. En cambio, el niño dorado le desagradó por completo. Todo el oro en él, todos los modales, todas sus palabras lo irritaban. Oh, no pongan esa cara, se pone mejor-prometió.- Entristecido, el niño dorado se enfadó mucho y decidió que, tal vez, tal vez lo mejor sería ignorar al niño esmeralda; pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho. La presencia del niño de ojos esmeraldas solo le recordaba lo muy infeliz que era. Cada vez que veía su reflejo solo veía un oro opaco cada vez más oscuro en él que la vez anterior. _Será mejor que intente buscar a alguien más, _pensó. _Aún puedo viajar, aún puedo jugar con alguien más. Alguien, alguien aún puede quererme. __Yo... no soy tan malo. _Intentó buscar en las personas a su alrededor, pero ellas ya tenían a alguien o no parecían los correctos. _Me iré solo, espero que alguien para mi me encuentre en ese otro lugar, pensó. _Un día se le acercó una niña de ojos verdes. No eran esmeraldas, eran peridotos, pero al niño dorado le gustaron. _Yo quiero que seas mío-_exclamó ella.-_No me molesta el oro en ti. De hecho, me gusta mucho el oro. Para mi, tu oro es el más brillante en el mundo. __¿Tu viajarías conmigo? _preguntó a la niña, y ella lo miró con incredulidad _¿Viajar? No pudo viajar, mis padres no me darán permiso. __No ahora, algún día. _Ella lo pensó mucho. _Me encantaría ver algo diferente, _respondió, _lejos de estas paredes llenas de tesoros. Se vuelve extremadamente aburrido a veces. _El niño dorado sonrió felizmente y por primera vez sintió comprendido. Ella también tenía un dorado sobre ella, también tenía modales y una mirada fría. Eso no le agradó mucho, porque, para él, su dorado no brillaba con calidez. Pero al menos brillaba, pensó mirando su propio dorado. Desde que el niño esmeralda exclamó cómo se sentía respecto a él, el niño dorado no se sentía bien con él mismo; pero ella había exclamado que le gustaba su brillo. Tal vez seguía brillando con la misma fuerza de antes y no lo sabía. Así, el niño de ojos plateados y la niña de ojos peridotos se hicieron amigos. O algo así. Ambos eran demasiado fríos. Ninguno confiaba completamente en el otro. Lo único que hacían juntos era estudiar y caminar junto al otro. No jugaban, no reían, no hacían nada divertido. Él era como una posesión más de ella, aún si parecía todo lo contrario.

-¡Qué aburrido!

-Lo era, si.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno, el niño dorado pensó que, quizá, lo que necesitaba era a alguien más, pero no pudo buscarla, porque un hombre apareció. El hombre observó al niño y dejó un mensaje para sus padres. _Lo quiero de mi lado. _El padre del niño estaba muy feliz. _Hijo sé agradecido. Te ha escogido. Te convertirás en uno de sus más importantes aliados, serás poderoso. _El niño dorado respondió, _pero no quiero ser poderoso. Tenemos el poder necesario. _Su padre lo abofeteó. _Debes sacrificarte el bien de tu familia-exclamó su madre con dureza. Su victoria nos dará fama, nos hará inmensamente ricos. _El niño no quería ser rico, así que ellos lo encerraron en su habitación.

-Eran muy malos.

-Lo eran, si. Apenas pudo escapar, el niño dorado le contó todo a la niña de ojos peridotos. No porque confiara en ella, sino porque no tenía a nadie más. Ella lo abrazó y dijo que lo ayudaría. Entonces el niño dorado la quiso más. Unos días más tarde el chico fue preparado, viajó por un camino largo y sinuoso hasta una casa oscura, acompañado de su padre. Notando su tristeza, aquel hombre le dijo que para ser feliz tenía que ayudarlo en algo. _¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? _Preguntó. _¿Ves esta lista de tareas? __Realízalas una a una. _El niño se determinó y comenzó a realizar las tareas que le decían. Puedo hacerlo, se dijo. Puedo hacerlo. En ese momento, niños vestidos de rojo amarillo, azul e incluso verde aparecieron frente al niño. Dejaron correr su furia como el fuego. El niño se abrumó de tristeza y la culpa pero continuó avanzando en sus tareas. A veces estaba consumido en dolor, pero continuó trabajando duro para ser feliz. Sin saber para qué era o qué era lo que esperaba por él al final. Intentó ayudar a su madre a obtener la fama y el dinero que la harían feliz, intentó darle el poder que haría feliz a su padre; aún cuando aún no sabía que lo haría feliz a él.

-¿Y lo logró?

-No, él se quedó solo al final. La mansión surtida de tesoros y las aulas repletas de oro fueron vaciadas, los jardínes llenos de flores se marchitaron... El poder que tanto quería su padre se esfumó. Sus padres fueron llevados lejos. De todo lo que tuvo alguna vez, no quedaba nada. El niño dorado miró su cuerpo... estaba cubierto de negro. _No ha valido la pena, _pensó, y lloró. Estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo que no podía mostrarse a alguien más. Pensaba en qué haría cuando la niña de ojos peridotos lo encontró. _Te he buscado mucho, t__enemos que irnos. __¿Juntos?,_ preguntó él. _Si, tu__ eres quien quería viajar conmigo y ver el mundo ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo? No hay nada que nos ate aquí. También quieren que nos vayamos. Este es el momento ideal para viajar. __Después de todo s__e vuelve extremadamente aburrido a veces. _El niño de ojos plateados como la luna sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos pero el corazón aliviado. Tomó su mano y prometió no soltarla. Con ella construyó una nueva casa, con nuevos jardínes y menos dinero, y sobre todo más abrazos y felicidad. También tuvo una pequeña estrella a la que ambos protegieron cuidadosamente y que iluminaba la vida de ambos, sin importar donde estaban. Y más tarde encontrarían una pequeña esmeralda. Pero esa es otra historia.

-Cuéntala ahora-exigieron, sin comprender del todo el significado de la otra. Draco sonrió enternecido y besó sus frentes.

-No es hora de dormir. Sueñen con dragones y leones. Tal vez esta noche puedan volar sobre uno.

Ellos rieron.

-Descansen, cachorros-deseó antes de salir de la habitación, dándole tiempo al otro de marcharse a su cuarto.

.

_Había una vez un dragón que contaba cuentos_

_y un león que en lo oculto lo escuchaba._


End file.
